Evangelion Una Nueva Oportunidad
by DragonReedEsparta1
Summary: Los humanos no pueden cambiar el pasado o a otros, pero ellos pueden cambiar el futuro y a ellos mismos - ¿Que es lo que Obtienes cuando un Viejo Amigo no te Olvida? -  Un Nuevo Mundo, una Nueva Historia y Una Nueva Oportunidad - Felicidades Shinji.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion una nueva oportunidad

Takeru Takeushi se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Nerv cuando escucha una vos que lo llama desde la distancia de un ascensor.

- HE! Takeru por fin te encuentro D nde rayos te hab as metido?

-Necesitaba pensar un poco dijo todo serio

-Si supongo puedes creer lo que nos dijeron? Realmente esperan que nos enfrentemos a esa cosa, y por encima de todo bajo las rdenes de Nerv?

-Ordenes son Ordenes si pudi ramos negarnos no seriamos soldados Yamato y adem s solo si la jurisdicci n pasara a Nerv.

-Ya y tu crees que no ser as dado la informaron que nos dieron? y realmente crees que no pasaremos a su mando? T sabes como son esos bastardos, me pregunto cuanta pasta se soltaron para poder conseguirnos.

-Si realmente liberan su arma secreta y aun as nos necesitaran entonces es posible que la jurisdicci n pase a Nerv y adem s no juzgues a todo Nerv por lo que unos pocos hacen, esa gente al igual que nosotros solo obedece ordenes.

-Si ya se, hablando de eso por esa cosa no nos dejan salir de aqu joder.

-No nos pueden mantener aqu para siempre y adem s ya nos dijeron que nos dar an mas libertad cuando terminemos con el enemigo.

-Si pero para eso faltan un mont n de horas dijo lament ndose

-Entonces te sugiero que te prepares no te vaya a pasar lo de la ultima ves, que te fuiste a combatir con la ropa interior por fuera dijo sonriendo por primera ves.

-Ey Ey eso fue solo porque me encontraba muy cansado y adem s quieres dejar eso ya? El ejercito entero se entero y no me dejaron en Pas por 6 meses joder, as que por favor no andes diciendo esas cosas aqu , donde nadie me conoce no quiero pasar por eso otra ves.

-Esta bien pero ni la mitad del ejercito se entero que no estabas tan cansado como para no divertirte con la enfermera a puerta cerrada.

- TAKERU TE SUPLIQUE POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS QUE NO MENCIONARAS ESE TEMA!

-El Hecho de que fuera la hija del general no ayudar a si te descubr an verdad?

-Takeru con un hilo en la vos

-Tranquilo solo quer a relajarme un rato, no lo volver a mencionar.

-Gracias, bueno charlamos de esto en el comedor? empiezo a morirme de hambre

-Tu pagas dijo dirigi ndose al ascensor

-Vale .. Espera yo pago?

-Enfermera dijo ya dentro del ascensor

-Okay okay yo pago pero cierra el pico corriendo al ascensor

Sin que se dieran cuenta una c mara de seguridad los observaba y termino de grabarlos cuando entraron al ascensor.

-Espero que no intente nada con la doctora Akagi si no saldr lament ndolo el pobre tipo.

- . dijo la vos con una gota de sudor

-Bueno hablando en serio tal vez nos sean tiles retrazando al ngel mientras el tercero llegu hasta aqu .

-Solo son carne de ca n no importa mientras obedezcan ordenes.

-Caray ellos tambi n son humanos

-Solo los humanos con el conocimiento necesario podr n trascender este mundo.

- Fue precisamente esa arrogancia la que dejo este mundo en este estado.

-Si no estamos dispuestos a sacrificar por nuestros objetivos entonces este mundo no durara de todos modos.

Eso dio fin a la conversaci n.

Capitulo 1: El ataque del ngel.

Shinji Ikari observaba la bah a de Tokio 3 las ruinas y el imponente mar que se alzaba ante el, las pocas gaviotas que estaban hay com an la basura que estaba desperdigada o nadaban cerca de la costa aprovechando que no hab a nadie en ese momento, si un sabio pasara en ese momento y viera concienzudamente a este dir a algo como ha que muchacho los j venes de hoy en DIA no pueden valorar las cosas simples que tenemos ya pensaba yo que nadie valoraba el tesoro que tenemos en frente o a miren nada mas pobre muchacho apuesto que algo muy triste le paso pobrecito, ning n joven de hoy en DIA mirar a el mar de esa manera sin mencionar las ruinas de nuestra historia y lo que este pensaba era . pero donde rayos estoy? Joder . y mi escote (gota de sudor), quiero decir la se orita que debe venir a buscarme? Shinji saca una fotograf a de su bolsillo.

- . que chica tan rara, bueno mejor me apuro en encontrarla (doble gota de sudor) D nde estoy?

Geo-Front NERV

Gendo Ikari se encontraba en su oficina hablando por tel fono con su subordinado Kozo Fuyutsuki el cual se encargaba de ordenar a los t cnicos de NERV - si se or los embajadores de la ONU ya est n aqu y quieren verlo.

-Muy bien diles que estar hay - despu s de cortar Gendo dirige su mirada a una pantalla que colgaba del techo de su oficina donde se pod a visualizar a una criatura sin precedentes que seg n su rumbo se dirig a a Tokio 3.  
-Con que este es Sachiel dicho esto aprieta un bot n donde la pantalla sube y desaparece para despu s salir de su oficina a paso cansino.

Mientras tanto una mujer se encontraba en su autom vil dirigi ndose a toda velocidad a Recoger a su supuesta cita cuando se lleva una gran sorpresa.

- Qu ? No esta? Pero donde diablos se pudo meter y adem s estamos bajo ataque la dama en cuesti n empez a deambular de aqu para all con aire nervioso- se habr asustado y habr ido a alg n refugio? Hay nnnnnooooo misato escucha como llaman a su celular - si?, ha hola Ritsuko si Qu si lo encontr ? esto bueno sucede queeee, no me grites si si Qu es muy importante traerlo? Pero, Qu si no lo encuentro me despiden? Pero Comandante? Si si lo encontrare no se preocupe se or- Misato corta el tel fono y dirige su mirada al cielo, los aviones FAD ya se dirig an a interceptar el objetivo.

-Shinji espero que est s bien

- AAAAAAAAAA! Donde estoy? -Shinji miraba hastiado a su alrededor-creo que mejor llamare por tel fono- shinji coje un tel fono publico pero, se le informa que todas las l neas est n ocupadas haga el favor de intentarlo mas tarde- Caramba justo ahora que tengo una cita- Shinji se sienta en unas escaleras- pufff y ahora que hago?- escucha un mensaje por los altavoces a su alrededor.  
-Hoy a las 12:30 para la regi n de la costa este y en toda el rea de la zona central ha sido declarado oficialmente el r gimen especial de emergencia, que toda la poblaci n civil se dirija r pidamente a los puntos de refugio se alados.

- Un refugio? es incre ble hay de esos aqu .- Shinji volvi a sacar la fotograf a jaja que chica tan rara en verdad, bueno no se si me encontraras se orita katsuragi pero no puedo esperarte mas . Me pregunto como ser esa amenaza de la que hablan supongo que ser el enemigo,- shinji empez a caminar sumido en sus pensamientos- padre ase mas de 10 a os que me dejaste a cargo de mi t o y nunca te preocupaste por mi Qu demonios ser eso de lo que quer as hablarme? tendr que ver con esto? ... - Shinji estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto los aviones que volaban sobre el, y si no fuera por un sonido de silbido muy fuerte que lo saco de sus pensamientos no hubiera notado el misil crucero que estaba a punto de embestirlo.  
- Qu ? volte ndose- HA MIERDA - shinji solo mira el misil el cual pasa rozando su cabeza-( silbido) estuvo cerca por poco y no lo cuento shinji mira a donde se dirige el misil pasa por en medio de unos edificios y este embiste a una criatura cuya forma era muy parecida a la de un ser humano (excepto la cara).  
- Deber a dejar de sumirme en mis pensamientos tan seguidos - Creo que lo guardare para mis noches de insomnio C mo no note algo tan grande justo a mi derecha?

En los cielos de Tokio 3 mas de 100 aviones surcaban los cielos disparando con sus metrallas y misiles, comandados por el coronel Takeru takeushi, hac an todo lo posible por detener el ataque del ngel pero no pod an este o los hac a volar de un manotazo o simplemente los ignoraba, pero lo que mas les sorprendi fue como este disparo una especie de rayo de energ a de sus ojos derribando varios edificios y una cuarta parte de los aviones.

-Joder t o es m s grande de lo que parec a en las fotos y no lo podemos parar con nada.

-Su tama o es lo que de menos debes preocuparte yamato por ahora lo mejor es que te mantengas lo mas alejado que puedas y dispares a distancia, todas las unidades mant nganse fuera del alcance del enemigo, eviten especialmente sus brazos piernas y frente, ya vieron que tan bien pueda moverse.

-Si se or contestaron los aviones

Sachiel se encontraba cumpliendo su misi n destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso tratando de impedir su cometido

En Nerv los Embajadores de la ONU estaban desesperados, sus intentos por detener el ataque del ngel eran in tiles,  
Por mas armamento que ten an no pod an hacer nada contra el monstruo sus primeras fuerzas los aviones FAD junto con el poder de la ciudad fortaleza fueron completamente aniquilados, solo les quedaba una opci n.

-Bueno Ikari parece que no nos queda otra opci n dijo uno

-Nuestros intentos en el exterior no han funcionado para nada dijo un segundo

-Desde ahora queda usted al mando cree poder derrotarlo? - dijo el tercero

-Para eso esta Nerv se or dijo Gendo ajust ndose los anteojos

-Muy bien queda a cargo entonces, mas vale que no nos defraude dijo el tercero antes de que los 3 se retiraran.

- Qu no los defraudemos? Si fallamos ser el fin de la humanidad.

-La ignorancia de uno ser la perdici n de otros dijo antes de sentarse en su escritorio preparen todo para el lanzamiento del Eva.

- Bueno al menos nos dejaron sus aviones para ganar algo de Tiempo . pens Fuyutsuki con una amarga sonrisa.

En otro Lugar

- MIERDA DONDE ESTAS? grito Misato antes de contestar una llamada.

- Wa de verdad es mas grande de cerca he?

Geo-Front NERV

Los miembros que cubr an el cuartel general de NERV se sorprendieron cuando la criatura de repente se detuvo y empez a ignorar los disparos de los aviones, Fuyutsuki empez a reclamar una explicaci n.

-No sabemos se or solo parece que el objetivo se detuvo - quien dio la explicaci n fue Shigeru Aoba Teniente Operador del cuartel central de Nerv y operador de comunicaciones.

- Todav a no esta listo el Eva?- dijo Gendo

- Rey ya esta adentro estar lista en 60 segundos se or - quien dijo esto fue Ritsuko Akagi jefa del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnol gico

-Muy bien que salga afuera en cuanto pueda

- Que dicen las Maggi del ngel?-dijo Fuyutsuki

-Su teor a es que algo atrajo la atenci n del ngel- quien dijo esto fue Maya Ibuki otra de las operadores de Nerv

- Atrajo su atenci n pero que significa eso?

-Las Maggi lo confirman ahora quien dijo esto fue makoto hyuga Lugarteniente, perteneciente al primer grupo de operaciones militares del departamento de t cticas militares en el cuartel general de NERV.

Todos los miembros de Nerv incluso Gendo que no lo demostraba abiertamente se quedaron viendo la pantalla asombrados, frente al ngel y en la cima de un edificio se encontraba ni mas ni menos que Shinji Ikari observando al ngel, para aquellos que no lo conoc an dir an que el muchacho estaba loco o que quer a suicidarse.

-Pero que demonios hace el hay- quien dijo esto fue Ritsuko que estaba tan sorprendida que al principio no hab a reconocido al muchacho.

-No sabemos solo parece que el ngel se a distra do con el dijo Makoto

- Pero que hace hay ese ni o ? Pens Ritsuko

- Pero que rayos hace ese ni o hay? - Fuyutsuki

- Le estar rezando a buda? Shigure

- Le estar rezando a cristo? - Makoto

- Soy yo o solo quiere mirar al ngel? Pens Maya

- .. - Eran los pensamientos de Gendo

Shinji observaba al ngel en silencio, el ngel hacia lo mismo, parec a que el tiempo dejo de pasar para ambos,- Me pregunto si tendr parpados, lo que parec a la cara del ngel empez a parpadear Bien veo que si tiene y entonces el ngel derribo el edificio con su brazo.

En el centro de mando de Nerv nadie dijo nada, no hacia falta, solo Gendo que hizo un gesto desapercibido para todos frunci el ce o.

Misato se encontraba dirigiendo su auto a toda velocidad despu s de recibir la llamada de Ritsuko, aun no pod a creer lo que le dijo.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

- Qu DIJISTE RITSUKO? grito una por no dem s escandalizada Misato

-Lo que oyes Dijo una Ritsuko tratando de mantener la calma - El tercer elegido esta hay, en esa cornisa y efectivamente frente al ngel, al parecer el ngel se a detenido por el momento pero debes sacarlo da hay lo mas pronto posible.

- El es el tercer elegido?

-Si y te recomiendo que te des prisa

-Solo espero llegar a tiempo dijo misato

- MISATO ES INDISPENSABLE TRAERLO A LA BASE! grito Ritsuko

-Muy bien lo intentare pero no me pidas imposibles Ritsuko, si el chico es asesinado por el ngel no ser mi culpa.

-Capit n Katsuragi dijo una fr a vos fue aqu donde Misato se quedo paralizada, cosa no muy conveniente cuando estas conduciendo.

- Sssi ssii si mi Comandante? pregunto una aterrada Misato

-Es indispensable que traiga a ese chico aqu oy ? Si no quiere despedirse de su carrera para siempre esto lo dijo en un tono amenazante y alzando un poco mas la voz.

-Si se or lo tendr presente dijo seriamente antes de cortar carajo

F-I-N-D-E-L-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

Misato hab a llegado a toda carrera solo para ver como el ngel destru a el edificio de un manotazo.

-Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, PORQUE! Grito al cielo, pero- HE!- ! Un Shinji todo Vapuleado aterrizo de espaldas en el auto trasero de Misato casi parti ndolo en dos, (NDA: Es un Convertible) Misato al principio no atina que hacer, pero despu s se voltea para atr s lentamente antes de percatarse de la figura pasajera.

- Qu diablos?, Shinji? 0_0!

-Auch dijo Shinji antes de levantarse y sobarse la cabeza, para despu s fijarse en una mujer muy sexy que estaba delante suyo y bajar un poco la mirada - Baya no est n mal, ser n reales?, un momento yo conozco ese par Se orita Katsuragi?

- Shinji?- Pregunto una no mas que sorprendida misato

-Ha hola dijo Shinji saludando con la mano

Misato estaba en Shock C mo era posible que ese chico estuviera de una pieza despu s de semejante ca da? Ella misma vio con sus propios como el ngel derribaba el edificio y este . Esperen y el ngel?

-Esto Katsuragi-san? Verdad? Esto, vera Creo que deber amos irnos Shinji apuntaba detr s de Misato.

- He? Misato voltea hacia atr s solo para mirar al ngel que ya se hab a dado cuenta de donde estaban, esta solo miro horrorizada como a este le empezaban a brillar los ojos, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, - MISATO ARRANCA! grito Shinji desesperado.

- MIERDA! Misato arranca el auto a toda prisa mientras el rayo del ngel destru a todo atr s de ellos y de paso romp a todos los vidrios del vehiculo, se alejaron un buen par de kil metros antes de aminorar la velocidad.

-Es un gusto conocerla se orita Katsuragi Todav a desde atr s

-Ll mame Misato y el gusto es mi Shinji dijo antes de que el motor del auto despidiese humo.

$%%&&/())==? ! (NDA: solo puedo decir que parec a que se quejaba del auto de las deudas de no se que mas que nadie entendi pero por lo dem s que boquita 0o0! xd) nadie estaba en posici n de hablar con ella en ese momento (NDA: No hab a nadie a parte de ella y Shinji de cualquier manera) si no quer a sufrir y agonizar horriblemente, desgraciadamente parece que si hab a una alma lo suficientemente valiente o loca seg n yo _ para valerse en ese momento.

-Disculpa Misato dijo Shinji acerc ndose desde atr s.

- - La cara de Misato en ese momento era algo digno de no acercarse, y Shinji sudo profusamente pero no hizo caso.

- Por qu no subimos a ese cami n? dijo Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa Puede que no sea muy r pido pero podremos llegar a donde quiera llevarme. Misato lo mira y luego mira donde apunta, era uno de esos veh culos militares de Nerv cubierto con una lona y con los vidrios delanteros rotos al parecer un vehiculo de carga, se ve a estrellado pero por lo dem s se ve a bien.

-No se si sea seguro

-No hay problema vamos bajando del auto de un salto

-Oye espera Misato lo sigue.

-No te preocupes algo dentro podr a ayudarnos dijo antes de abrir la puerta pero - WAAAA!

-Cuidado Shinji Misato se acerca preocupada solo para ver un cuerpo ven rsele encima.

- Te encuentras bien?

-Auch si pero creo que el no.

Misato observa el cuerpo, al parecer el conductor choco el cami n y no sobrevivi , tal vez por el ataque del ngel, sinti pena por el pobre hombre pero no hab a nada que hacer.

-Vamos hay que llegar a la base lo antes posible dijo resignada subiendo al asiento del conductor - Shinji?

- . Shinji no contesta solo se queda viendo el cuerpo

- Tal vez es la primera ves que ve un cuerpo, rayos es solo un ni o, deb ser mas considerada Misato se fijo un poco mejor en el muchacho, a decir verdad era alto para su edad, llevaba una chaqueta de color negro con una camiseta azul y pantalones tipo Bluy n oscuro, a los ojos de Misato no se ve a mal, pero al mirar su cara esta suspira se baja del cami n y olvidando por un momento su misi n se dirige a consolar al muchacho.

-Escucha Shinji

-UAADDADLK .

- HA!

-Lo siento dijo Shinji aun un poco mareado

Shinji vomito encima del vestido de la se orita Katsuragi la cual no atino a decir nada, solo en ese momento Shinji se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

- LO SIENTO DE VERDAD! grito Shinji asustado tratando de buscar algo con que limpiar el desastre que hab a hecho.

- ESPERE POR FAVOR BUSCARE ALGO!

- DEBE HAVER ALGO POR AQU QUE PUEDA AYUDARNOS! Shinji buscaba desesperadamente un pa uelo o algo que pudiera ayudar a limpiar el desastre que hab a hecho, probo en el asiento del conductor pero no encontr nada, probo en la parte de atr s y lo que vio lo hizo olvidar por un momento lo que hab a hecho.

-Baya, miren cuanto arsenal, me sorprende que todo esto lo llevara una persona una mano se posa en su hombro y Shinji suda la gota gorda siente una especie de aura llena de furia, no hacia falta ser adivino para saber quien era, estaba demasiado asustado para voltear.

-Shinji dijo Misato y Shinji sudo aun m s.

Intervenci n divina o no Shinji lanzo una plegaria al cielo y dio gracias a cualquiera que hiciera sonar el celular de Misato en ese momento.

- Qu pasa Ritsuko? contesto Misato molesta ya sabiendo quien era.

- Te estas divirtiendo? Contesto Ritsuko igual de cabreada

-Mucho sabes ahora me pregunto si es absolutamente necesario traerlo a la base? desde atr s de ella Shinji pudo o r como el tel fono que sosten a Misato empezaba a resquebrajarse.

- MISATO!

-Este bien no te desesperes que genio (NDA: y lo dice ella?) como sea llegaremos a la base como en unos 10 minutos traten de resistir hasta entonces.

- MISATO NO TENEMOS 10 MINUTOS Y USTEDES TAMPOCO EL NGEL CAMBIO SU TRAYECTORIA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA USTEDES.

- QUE HAS DICHO? y como confirmando sus palabras Misato vio una enorme sombra que cubr a sus pies, se voltea inmediatamente solo para ver al ngel caer del cielo y disparar.

- SHINJI!

- MISATO!

Geo-Front NERV

Ritsuko Akagi dejo caer su tel fono al suelo cuando se corto la llamada, y se queda contemplando la pantalla donde se ve an los movimientos del ngel, los t cnicos de Nerv no pudieron mas que cerrar los ojos ante lo obvio, las Maggi confirmaron donde disparo el ngel y donde se encontraban Misato y Shinji.

-Reporte dijo una fr a vos

-E-El ngel sigue sin moverse se or no hay se al de hostilidad dijo esto Shigure Aova quien fue el primero en salir de su trance al o r la vos del comandante de Nerv.

-Ordenen a los FAD que contin en el ataque.

-Si se or los dem s t cnicos imitaron el gesto y empezaron a trabajar, solo Ritsuko sigui en silencio contemplando la pantalla.

-Todo el escuadr n alpha contin en disparando a discreci n, no permitan que esa cosa se acerque.

Sachiel no se mov a de su sitio, y no hacia el mas m nimo caso a las metrallas que le disparaban los aviones, extend a su brazo por un momento pero se detiene al sentir una presencia a su espalda, se voltea inmediatamente solo para sentir un pu ado de golpes que lo aturden por un momento, antes de liberar una especie de escudo en forma de oct gono, frente a el se encontraba una especie de robot gigante de unos 508 metros de alto, p rpura y con una especie de mand bula de dinosaurio capas de tragar a un hombre de un bocado las palabras unidad 1 iban pintadas en el blindaje.

-Rei mueve la Eva unos 20 metros hacia atr s y despu s dispara otra ve dijo Fuyutsuki.

-si dijo una fr a vos

El piloto que manejaba la Eva se dispon a a hacer lo dicho pero el ngel fue m s r pido y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente al Eva para clavarle una especie de rayo de luz en el centro del estomago, lo atraviesa y el Eva se retuerce soltando su arma, con el brazo izquierdo el ngel libera una segunda lanza de luz dispuesto a atacar la cabeza, pero el Eva logra zafarse y libera una especie de barrera igual a la que creo el ngel al principio.

-La columna del Eva a sido da ada severamente apenas si se mantiene en pie dijo Maya

-La condici n del piloto empeora dijo Makoto

- Cu nto tiempo puede mantener el escudo? pregunto Ritsuko

-Unos 15 segundos mas doctora dijo Maya

-Mierda Rei estas cerca del bloque d-32 corre hacia el y coje el arma - Fuyutsuki

-Entendido

Rei corri lo poco que pod a en ese momento hacia el bloque pero el ngel le disparo un rayo de energ a por la espalda y la hizo caer severamente cortando un cable que sal a de su espalda.

-El Eva unidad 1 perdi su cable umbilical solo le quedan 5 minutos de energ a - Maya

-Mierda, Rei date prisa

-Entendido

Pero el ngel no tenia intenciones de dejar ir al Eva, as agarr ndolo por los tobillos lo lanzo del otro lado un kil metro para despu s caer en unas monta as.

-Maldici n

-Solo le quedan 3 minutos de energ a dijo Maya

La Eva trataba de levantarse pero el ngel salto de donde estaba para despu s caer con arma en mano y enterrarle su cuchillo luminoso a la Eva en el hombro izquierdo y arrancarle el brazo.

-Da o extremo en el brazo izquierdo, ha quedado inutilizado dijo Makoto

-Las pulsaciones y la presi n sangu nea del piloto est n bajando, sincronizaci n nerviosa al 10% - dijo Maya

-180 segundos para que se acabe la energ a dijo Makoto

-No hay opci n, Rey recuperaci n de emergencia por la v a 12 dijo Fuyutsuki

-No se puede el ngel la tiene atrapada dijo Shigure

- QUE DICES?

Sachiel no tenia intenciones de dejarla ir, estaba apunto de arrancarle la cabeza cuando sinti un enorme impacto en su espalda, se voltea solo para ver los FAD dispararle con todo lo que tienen.

-Chupate esa cabron, ha que te parece esto ha? - se escucho por un altavoz

-Yamato no es momento de bromear pon te serio por favor, todas las unidades disp rsense.

-Si se or dijeron varias voces

Los FAD se dispersan solo para seguir disparando desde distintos ngulos.

- Qui nes son? pregunto Ritsuko

- El coronel Takeru Takeushi dirigiendo a los FAD Doctora contesto Fuyutsuki algo mas tranquilo Rei es tu oportunidad qu tatelo de encima deprisa.

-El Eva unidad 1 solo tiene 1 minuto de energ a dijo Maya

-Maldici n Rey deprisa.

Sachiel no tenia intenci n de hacerles caso el solo libero su escudo A-T en su espalda y se dispon a a continuar con la Eva pero este le asesto un golpe en la cara lanz ndolo al suelo, Rey se arrastro como pudo hasta la plataforma de escape m s cercana pero Sachiel le agarra el tobillo.

-50 segundos de energ a

La Eva solo lo patea lo mejor que puede pero Sachiel no la suelta.

-40 segundos de energ a

Sachiel trataba de arrastrar la Eva hacia el pero un mont n de disparos que le dan en lo que parec an ser sus ojos hace que lo suelte, la Eva se levanta y trata de seguir adelante tambale ndose.

-30 segundos de energ a El ngel dispara sus rayos de luz hacia los FAD que le dispararon d ndoles de lleno, iba a seguir al Eva pero mas aviones segu an d ndole con misiles y metrallas.

-Coronel Takaishi esc cheme es indispensable que no permita que el ngel alcance al Eva me escucho? Es indispensable que la Eva logre escapar.

-Entendido se or, todas las unidades no permitan que el ngel se acerqu al Eva.

-Si se or dijeron algunos no muy convencidos

-20 segundos de energ a

Sachiel ignoro una vez m s los ataques de los aviones y se dirigi a toda velocidad contra el Eva 1 el cual estaba a punto de alcanzar la plataforma de escape, pero Sachiel le lanzo un golpe de mu eca al Eva 1 haciendo que este alcanzara la plataforma de escape, se dispon a a seguirlo pero los FAD no lo dejaban, revoloteaban alrededor de el como si fueran moscas.

-Muy bien Rei ahora solo entra en la plataforma dijo Fuyutsuki

-10 Segundos de energ a

El Eva 1 entra en la plataforma solo para mirar como el ngel disparaba contra este.  
Geo-Front NERV

Todos sintieron un peque o temblor que sacudi la base.

-El Eva ya no tiene energ a

-Severos da os en el casco de la piloto - Makoto

-El ngel a reanudado su camino hacia el Geofront Shigeru

-Maldici n no nos da ni un respiro maldijo Fuyutsuki - Cu nto tiempo estiman las Maggi en que llegara al Geofront?

-Las Maggi estiman 30 minutos desde ahora dijo Maya

- C mo esta Rei? pregunto Ritsuko

-Su condici n es critica, severos da os en todo el cuerpo dijo Maya

-S quenla del Eva de inmediato yo la estar esperando en la enfermer a.

-joder t o esta cosa no se muere con nada y ya se me acabaron los misiles.

-mejor al grate de que nos ignore en ves de atacarnos ya viste lo que esa cosa hizo con nuestros compa eros.

-Si lo se dijo sin contener su furia.

Takeru desfallec a respecto a esta misi n es cierto que no quer a trabajar para Nerv eso era un punto, pero lo mas importante es que cuando lo trajeron a Nerv la primera ves con sus compa eros, le informaron respecto al enemigo y como era, no quer a creerlo.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

Nerv Geofront

Takeru Takeushi y Yamato Nadeshiko junto con m s de 100 pilotos de aviones se encontraban en una enorme sala sentados en respectivas sillas seg n su rango y al frente de estos se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa de pelo p rpura con toques de azul profundo con un muy buen frente, algunos pilotos empezaron a silbarle incluido Yamato pero empezaron a callar cuando vieron la mirada severa que esta les pon a.

-Ejem buenas tardes soy la capit n Misato Katsuragi me encuentro aqu para explicarles los pormenores de la misi n.

-Esto yo tengo una pregunta dijo Yamato levantando la mano

- Si Teniente?

- Por qu estamos aqu ? Hasta ahora solo nos ordenaron movernos hasta aqu y esperar instrucciones y despu s nada.

-Entiendo que este confundido Teniente por eso ahora mismo les aclarare los detalles.

Dicho eso saca de su bolsillo un control remoto y aprieta un bot n en eso una pantalla enorme que se encontraba detr s de Misato se enciende y se ala un punto del Mar al norte del Archipi lago Japon s.

-Hace 72 horas se detecto un objeto de gran Tama o que se dirig a al sur de Jap n pasando por debajo de las islas Hokkaido y Honshu, al principio no se supo exactamente que era ya que era demasiado grande para ser un Submarino y era f cilmente detectable, uno de nuestros Submarinos hizo un escaneo, pero no se parec a a nada que hayamos visto antes, despu s de unas horas se env o un equipo de Submarinos a interceptarlo y desde entonces no supimos nada de ellos, despu s de 3 horas el Objetivo salio de la superficie pasando por las ruinas de la antigua Tokio, de hay el sat lite capto las im genes del objetivo.

Misato aprieta un bot n y la pantalla muestra a un coloso cuya forma era parecida a la humana, esto sin duda dejo boquiabierto a los soldados.

- Pero que es eso? dijo Takeru quien apenas pod a ocultar su asombro

-Lo hemos denominado ngel el porque ese nombre? es confidencial solo sabemos que a su paso llegara a la poblaci n m s a Tokio 3 en unas 48 horas o menos hasta entonces la ONU esta al mando del ataque, ya han enviado tanques aviones barcos y submarinos para interceptar al objetivo y respondiendo a la primera pregunta si todo eso falla la ONU pasara la jurisdicci n a Nerv y hay es donde ustedes intervienen.

-Perd n pero si ni siquiera la ONU que tiene el mayor armamento de todo Jap n C mo es posible que nosotros podamos hacer algo?, lo l gico seria que nosotros estemos aya con nuestros camaradas combatiendo esa cosa ya que aqu seriamos mucho menos que aya.

-Eso es una buena pregunta Coronel supongo que ya sabr n que Tokio 3 se construyo como una ciudad fortaleza y que en caso de un ataque tenemos los medios para enfrentar esas amenazas, pero aun con eso no sabemos si tendremos los medios para vencerlo, por eso estar n ustedes como apoyo.

-Ya y esperan que si la propia ONU no puede vencerlo nosotros si? Es decir usted misma dijo que estos enviaron de todo contra esa cosa y si fallan esperan que nosotros lo resolvamos? Ya se que tenemos toda esta ciudad fortaleza con nosotros pero si eso llega hasta aqu significa que ser peligrosamente fuerte esto lo dijo Yamato en un tono como si fuera algo de lo mas obvio.

-Si todo falla tenemos nuestra arma secreta con nosotros En eso aprieta otro bot n y la pantalla muestra la figura del Eva 1 en el angar, esto dejo boquiabierto a los otros.

- Pero que es eso? dijo Yamato

-Lo llamamos Eva unidad 1 y es un prototipo de combate que creemos podr acabar con el enemigo.

-Espere me esta diciendo que planean usar una especie de robot gigante para enfrentar a esa cosa?

-Exactamente

- y esperan que lo derrote?

-Eso esperamos

- y usted esta soltera?

-Si .. espere que dijo?

-Si nos morimos pasado ma ana pens que podrimos salir antes y divertirnos usted y yo un rato

Esto sin duda provoco las risas de todos a excepci n de Misato y Takeru.

-Lo siento no acostumbro salir con militares dijo con una vena en la frente

-Con esos pechos me sorprende AAAUUU! Yamato cae para atr s con todo y silla ante una carpeta que le lanzo Misato y las risas de todos.

-Eso da fin a la reuni n es todo ante cualquier duda todo esta en sus manuales ADIOS!- Misato sale azotando la puerta.

-Yamato se levanta y Takeru lo ayuda AUCH! Que da o con raz n es capit n.

-Eres un Idiota dijo suspirando

F-I-N-D-E-L-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

Takeru sonr o para sus adentros el recordar eso realmente le hacia gracia pero ahora no pod a hacer nada mas y solo pod a pensar en una cosa.

- Ha qui el coronel Takeru Takeushi solicito refuerzos y la retirada de mis hombres.

Esto sorprendi a varios de los miembros de Nerv y mas a Fuyutsuki el cual Farfullo.

- Es esto una broma coronel? No estamos para mandarles refuerzos y ustedes deben mantener al ngel al margen del Dogma central a toda costa entendi ?

-Con todo respeto se or yo no hago bromas cuando estoy en misi n para eso esta mi Teniente, nuestro armamento esta casi vac o y ya no tenemos misiles, adem s parece que su robot no ha logrado gran cosa sin mencionar que nada de lo que hagamos parece detenerlo y aparte solo nos ignora, sugiero que nos pongamos a cubierto hasta nuevo aviso y liberen una Mina N-2.

Los pilotos de los aviones estaban de acuerdo por dentro ya que sab an que nada de lo que hicieran funcionaria y que si continuaban solo sacrificar an vidas en vano especialmente Yamato Nadeshiko quien por un momento sudo la gota gorda cuando escucho a su superior culp ndolo por poner un poco de humor en la misi n pero por supuesto eso no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a los de Nerv, despu s de escuchar lo de la Bomba todos se pusieron serios, es cierto que nada de lo que hicieran parec a detenerlo pero llegar al punto de explotar una Mina N-2? Que pasaba con todas las personas que estaban en los refugios? es cierto que eran dur simos y hab an mejorado mucho desde el segundo impacto pero lanzar la bomba directamente sobre esta seria demasiado, sin mencionar que se quedar an sin hogar, pero al final era un soldado y esto era una guerra, los sacrificios eran inevitables.

-Coronel Takeushi usted no esta en posici n de dar opiniones ni nada que se le parezca es indispensable que detenga al ngel con el armamento que ya tiene y eso es todo si desobedece algo de lo que le he dicho ser enviado a una corte marcial, y si se pone mas dif cil lo detendremos desde aqu y cr ame podemos hacerlo, recibir nuevas instrucciones hasta nuevo aviso Esto lo dijo Gendo con un tono de que no aceptar a ninguna replica.

-Si se or dijo resignadamente.

- Habla en serio? C mo diablos se le ocurre a e se cuatro ojos mandarnos a una misi n suicida? esto lo dijo Yamato quien sabia muy bien que lo escuchaban por el cuartel general y no le importaba.

-Yamato enf cate en el enemigo y trata de que no te mate Esto lo dijo sabiendo muy bien que lo mandar an a una corte marcial o peor.

-Vale dijo resignado

Cuartel General de Nerv

Fuyutsuki se encontraba hablando con la doctora Akagi por un tel fono cuando esta ya se dirig a al centro de mando.

-Si se or esta muy grave.

- Cree que podr a pilotear doctora?

-No lo recomiendo para nada Se or.

-Maldici n tiene que pilotear sea como sea lo sabe doctora.

-Lo entiendo se or pero simplemente no sobrevivir a si la subimos es mas ni siquiera recomiendo moverla.

-Entonces no hay opci n abra que usar la capsula de Simulaci n.

- QUE? Se or ya sabe lo que paso la ultima ves.

-Lo entiendo doctora pero seg n se usted procuro arreglar ese desperfecto o me equivoco?

-Pero aun no la hemos probado.

-No hay opci n.

-Si pero el Eva aun esta muy da ado

-Podr Moverse o no?

-Si pero ..

-Hay que hacerlo y ya doctora.

- ! POR QUE NO TE MUERES?

-Yamato tranquil zate y trata de no desperdiciar balas

-Pero es que nada de lo que le lancemos parece afectarle

-Aun as estamos solos en esto as que no te desesperes

-Mierda y que hacemos? obviamente Nerv no nos va ayudar un carajo.

-Es lo que intento pensar Yamato.

-Coronel es en serio me quedan solo 1000 balas y esta cosa ya acabado con la mitad de nuestra unidad joder.

-A mi tampoco me agrada esto Yamato pero piensa en lo que pasara si esa cosa entra en el Geo Front.

- Ya se lo que va a pasar con todos esos civiles .

-Escuchadme hombres se que les parecer una locura y se que apenas nos conocimos ayer pero les prometo que si salimos todos de estas les invitare toda la cerveza que quieran, as que vamos a por ese cabron y mostr mosle de que estamos hechos nosotros.

-Si se or dijeron varios.

Los pocos soldados que quedaban fueron derechos contra el ngel aunque sab an que no regresar an.

En los cuarteles de Nerv los t cnicos vieron como el ngel hab a parado su caminata y simplemente empez a mirar debajo de sus pies.

- Qu ocurre? pregunto Fuyutsuki

-No sabemos el ngel otra ves se a detenido sin ninguna raz n Dijo Makoto

Sachiel empez a juntar sus manos formando una esfera de luz brillante que despu s se convirti en una lanza que flotaba frente a este y despu s empez hacer otra y otra las cuales lo rodearon para despu s empezar a liberar una luz que envolvi al ngel y despu s empez a derretir el suelo a bajo este.

-XD C mo de inteligente es esta cosa? Dijo Takeru

-Esto se pone feo hermano pensaba que esa cosa era lo suficientemente estupida como para no darse cuenta de que no se pod a entrar al GEO-Front sin una entrada, Y que se supone que hacemos ahora? No tenemos armamento

-Esperemos por ahora, no vale la pena que nos arriesguemos si esa cosa nada le afecta si llega el momento de intervenir lo haremos aunque dudo que podamos hacer algo aunque nos estrellemos directamente con esta

- Listos para enviar al Eva 1? pregunto Fuyutsuki

-Si Se or - contesto la Doctora Akagi

Dentro del Geo-Front de Nerv el agujero que formaba el ngel se termina pudiendo caer este provocando un peque o temblor que sacude el lugar, tras el agujero dejado por este los aviones entraban.

-Vale este hijo de puta finalmente entro en el Geo-Front Qu hacemos?

-Detenerlo como sea, se dirige hacia la base de Nerv no hay tiempo que perder.

Sachiel se dirig a al Geo-Front pero se detiene al ver delante de si al Eva Unidad 1 con una metralleta y falt ndole el brazo izquierdo.

-Rei dispara ahora, el ngel ya se dio cuenta de tu presencia.

El Eva dispara pero el ngel se mueve a una velocidad que no puede seguir de vista y ataca usando su brazo derecho liberando una de sus lanzas de luz pero el Eva se defiende usando su escudo A.T. El ngel logra atravesarlo, estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello pero el Eva retrocede justo a tiempo disparando con su arma las cuales no le hacen nada al ngel el cual no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al Eva estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo pero los f-18 intervienen atac ndole los ojos, el ngel ya bastante cabreado decide disparar sus rayos de luz hacia los aviones pero el Eva lo empuja haciendo que este caiga entonces el Eva y los aviones le disparan con todo lo que tienen provocando que este libere su escudo A-T entonces este salta hacia arriba y con su brazo derecho destruye tres aviones y con el otro le asesta un corte justo donde esta el pecho izquierdo del Eva.

-Da os extremos en el pecho izquierdo del Eva

-El piloto esta inconsciente el Eva no puede moverse

- DEMONIOS MUERETE! GRITO Yamato

- Maldito monstruo pens Takeru intentando salvar al Eva disparando lo ltimo que le quedaba de munici n.

Lo ltimo que pudo ver el Piloto del Eva fue al ngel a punto de embestir una de sus lanzas de luz a su cabeza antes de caer en la inconciencia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

NDA: HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN POR QUE SEA MALO, JAJA NO EN SERIO DEN SU MAS SINCERA OPINION POR FAVOR, LOS EVENTOS DE ESTE FIC SON ALGO DIFERENTES DEL ANIME Y EL MANGA PERO POR ESO ES UN FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN EL HUMOR QUE LE PUSE AJAJA SE VA A NOTAR MUCHO SARCASMO DESDE HAORA Y TALVES NO ENTIENDAN ALGUNAS PALABRAS COMO VALE O YA ME HE JODIDO PERO ESO ES PORQUE ASI HABLAN EN ESPA A Y ME GUSTA ASI ADEMAS DE QUE INTENTO AGREGAR SARCASMO AMERICANO, BUENO LOS DEJO.  



	2. Chapter 2

Evangelion una nueva oportunidad

Cap. 2: Una sorpresa despu s de la batalla.

El ngel estaba a punto de cercenarle la cabeza al Eva 1 pero su lanza de luz solo hace un agujero a cent metros de su cabeza entonces este intenta volver a clav rsela pero solo hace otro agujero a la izquierda de la cabeza del Eva entonces ngel intenta repetidas veces y cada vez m s r pido pero solo consigue el mismo resultado.

Qu co o le pasa a ese bicho se volvi loco o qu ?

-No lo s pero al parecer no puede atacar la Eva.

-Bueno entonces ya que esta distra do podr amos lanzarle todo lo que tenemos pero se me acabaron las municiones Qu tal tu?

-Solo me queda un misil y no m s de 200 balas.

- Carajo pensaron los 2

En Nerv los t cnicos no se explicaban que estaba pasando solo Fuyutsuki se atrevi a formular unas palabras.

- Doctora que significa esto?

-No lo s se or parece que el ngel no puede atacar al Eva por alguna raz n que desconozco

- Qu estipulan de esto las Maggi?

-Las Maggi no tienen una respuesta se or dijo hyuga

- No saben? Demonios Qu sabemos de Rey?

-La cabina esta da ada no podemos saber si el piloto esta vivo o no.

El ngel finalmente hizo un agujero en el casco izquierdo del Eva para despu s intentar de nuevo clavarle sus agujas, Da o izquierdo en el casco del Eva dijo Maya esto era malo no ten an modo de saber que pasaba en la cabina del piloto y el ngel parec a no querer dejar al Eva aunque todav a no pod a hacerle un da o directo y que nadie sabia porque, los t cnicos junto con Ritsuko trataban desesperadamente de arreglar la c mara de la cabina y los censores de salud para saber como estaba el piloto pero todav a no lograban nada hasta que una vos fr a dijo lo siguiente.

-Activen la capsula de Simulaci n dijo Gendo todo Serio

-Pero Se or aun no la hemos probado dijo Ritsuko

-Ahora no es momento de dudas doctora estamos en guerra y cualquier medio disponible hay que utilizarlo Obedezca.

-Ritsuko no quer a utilizarlo todav a ya que sab a que podr a tener consecuencias catastr ficas en el Eva hab a convencido al comandante y al vicecomandante de que Rey aun pod a pilotear aunque al principio no Quiso, ya que este era un medio menos peligroso, pero ese sistema era su ultima carta aunque podr a da ar los v nculos neurales del piloto en el peor de los casos podr a provocar da o cerebral adem s de empezar a destruir todo a su alrededor con o sin ngel, se mordi los labios antes de dirigirse a los t cnicos Activen la capsula de Simulaci n.

-Pero Doctora El piloto dijo Maya quien sab a c mo funcionaba la capsula

-No podemos sentir pena ahora maya act valo Maya no estaba convencida pero al final obedeci .

Al principio no ocurri nada pero luego la pantalla mostr como el Evangelion empez a moverse d ndole un cabezazo al ngel seguido de una patada que lo lanzo lejos.

-Bueno parece que por ahora va bien dijo Fuyutsuki Gendo no dijo nada

El ngel se levanto r pidamente y se dirig a corriendo a clavarle su aguja de luz al Evangelion pero este lo intercepta bloqueando su brazo y mand ndole un derechazo directo al rostro seguido de agarrar el brazo con la lanza y romperlo con su pierna derecha, luego sin desperdiciar un segundo le arranca ese brazo y lo usa para clavarle la aguja en lo que parece su abdomen, el ngel se retuerce y el Eva da un giro de 180 para darle una patada hacia su oblicuo externo mandando al ngel a volar una ves mas.

-Guau parece que los de Nerv por fin se pusieron serios mira como le da una paliza al ngel.

-Eso es bueno Yamato pero no descartes nuestra ayuda todav a hasta que esa cosa muera nuestra misi n no ha terminado - Takeru se sent a un poco aliviado ya que parec a que no tendr an que recurrir a las minas N-2 pero esa cosa acabo con todo su escuadr n y solo quedaban el y su viejo amigo Yamato por eso no pod an subestimarlo tenia que pensar en una manera de vengarse por sus camaradas pero todav a no sabia que, CARAJO pens .

Mientras en Nerv los t cnicos y dem s personal aparte de Ritsuko el Comandante y el Vicecomandante sonre an, el Evangelion le estaba dando una paliza al ngel y la situaci n cambio totalmente.

-Parece que el Sistema de Simulaci n lo hace bastante bien Doctora

-N, no es posible Dijo la Doctora

- Qu ocurre? pregunto Fuyutsuki extra ado

-Esos Movimientos, no es algo que Rei pueda hacer.

- Qu quiere decir, no se supone que el Eva se mueve as por la capsula de Simulaci n?

-Ritsuko se vuelve al visecomandante con rostro serio El sistema de Simulaci n esta hecho para reemplazar al piloto de ser necesario, copia sus caracter sticas de lucha y habilidad a excepci n del escudo A-T.

- En resumen que quiere decir doctora? - Esta vez fue Gendo quien hablo sin cambiar su expresi n fr a.

-Rei nunca ha podido pelear de ese modo se or y por lo tanto el Evangelion tampoco deber a - dice haciendo que le sudara un poco la frente.

- Entonces que significa Doctora Akagi? Esta ves fue Fuyutsuki quien hablo (sudando)

-Eso . No tengo ni idea se or Dijo Ritsuko apretando los pu os.

Mientras en el Geo-Front el ngel no mostraba signos de parar su lucha, aunque al principio cuando se activo el sistema de simulaci n y el Eva le empez a dar su merecido al ngel, este activo su escudo A-T y se quito su propio brazo del abdomen volviendo a coloc rselo demostrando una capacidad regenerativa nica que nadie hab a visto antes, saco una lanza de luz de ambos brazos y atravesando su escudo A-T los clavo en ambos oblicuos del Eva 1, el Eva se retorci por unos segundos pero despu s este empez a brillarle los ojos a rojo y con el brazo que aun tenia se saco una de las lanzas y la utilizo para tratar de atravesar el escudo del ngel repetidas veces entonces ya harto tomo la segunda lanza que le hab an clavado y con ambos intento atravesar el escudo del ngel pero este ya lo hab a quitado solo para dispararle uno de sus rayos de luz mand ndolo a volar muy lejos, ambos distanciados varios metros empezaron a correr el uno contra el otro cuando el Eva 1 salto para darle un par de patadas juntas pero el ngel lo recibe sacando un nuevo lanzas de luz de ambos brazos formando una x y lo usa para cubrirse de la doble patada del Eva, este inmediatamente se dobla hacia atr s par ndose de manos para luego dar una patada giratoria, con la pierna izquierda solt las armas del ngel y con la derecha lo desvi muy lejos para despu s pararse cogiendo las armas de este, listo para clav rselas cuando este activo su escudo A-T otra vez, pero el Eva ya harto utilizo sus armas improvisadas y clav ndolas directamente en el escudo, intenta atravesarlo haciendo una grieta y despu s utilizando la pierna izquierda extendi mas la grieta hacia abajo seguido de la pierna derecha y finalmente usando su cabeza sostiene el escudo para despu s utilizar su brazo libre para lanzarle sus armas una clav ndosele en la escapula bajo el hombro y el otro encima de su cabeza en la joroba haciendo que el rayo de luz que iba dirigido al Eva se desviara hacia arriba.

-Yamato silbo - Mira eso Takeru lo est haciendo pedazos

-(Frunciendo el ce o) ya lo veo pero

- Pero?

-Yo nunca subestimo a mi enemigo hasta que lo veo bien muerto.

- Tienes raz n. (Tambi n Frunciendo el ce o)

En Nerv todos ve an la batalla con asombro el Eva pese al da o recibido no quer a parar de pelear y el ngel estaba mostrando signos de perder, la operadora de Nerv Maya anuncio lo Sgto.

- Da os en el casco del Eva al 50% y sigue subiendo

-Si el Eva no lo acaba pronto terminaremos perdi ndolo Tambi n

- Maggi cu nto estiman en que tardara el Eva en acabar con el ngel?

-50% de posibilidades de que el Evangelion acabe con el ngel en 60 segundos.

- Cu nto para que el Eva se destruya en la pelea?

-1 minuto si el escudo del ngel sigue presionando 2 si el ngel se mantiene vivo y utiliza sus lanzas.

-Vaya puede que esto se termine en 3 minutos si es que no ocurre lo peor comento Fuyutsuki

El Eva le hab a desviado su rayo de luz al ngel seguidamente le dio una patada lateral haciendo que este caiga al suelo para despu s caer sobre este golpeando repetidamente a una esfera roja que tenia sobre su abdomen haciendo que el ngel se adhiera al Eva y se autodestruya destruyendo todo a 10 kil metros.

Nerv

Los t cnicos principales de Nerv analizaron los las se ales del ngel para exclamar lo Sgto.

-No hay patr n del ngel parece que se autodestruyo de verdad se or- dijo Aoba

-El Eva tiene un 70% de da o pero puede moverse.- dijo Maya

-Todav a no podemos acceder a la c mara del piloto ni tenemos se al de sus signos vitales.  
-Apaguen el sistema de simulaci n que env en un equipo a buscar al piloto luego dirigi ndose al su superior en vos baja Parece que logramos derrotarlo pero Qu hacemos si perdimos al tercer piloto?

-No hay diferencia siempre y cuando tengamos al Eva unidad 1

Fuyutsuki solo lo mira por un momento antes de volverse a mirar la pantalla con el Evangelion cayendo sobre sus propios pies.

-Doctora no deber a ir a ver como esta rei? Fuyutsuki levanto una ceja como vio a la doctora d ndole la espalda y solo miraba la pantalla - Doctora?

-Ya voy se or dice enjug ndose algunas lagrimas mal disimuladas disculpe y luego se retiro

- A claro la Capit n Katsuragi Como sea Ikari el tercer elegido a muerto y todav a no hemos recibido respuesta respecto a la segunda, si rei sobrevive crees que pueda contra el pr ximo?

-No vale suponer ahora, adem s la capsula de simulaci n demostr buenos resultados solo podemos estar preparados para cuando venga el pr ximo.

-Es f cil decirlo pero se supone que necesitamos un piloto para la unidad 1

-Nos preocuparemos cuando llegue el momento hasta entonces tenemos tiempo

-Si Seele se entera dudo que tengamos tiempo.

-Los ancianos dependen de nosotros para cumplir sus planes hasta que ya no les seamos tiles podemos estar tranquilos y eso se lograra si todav a les seguimos la corriente.

-Espero que tengas raz n sinceramente espero que la tengas

Mientras en la cabina del Evangelion una jovencita con cabello corto azul abr a lentamente los ojos mientras sent a un dolor que la paralizaba por completo solo para despu s sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban y una vos suave y tranquila que le dec a que se calmara.

-No te preocupes pronto estar s bien dec a hablando en vos baja casi temiendo que le causar a mas dolor si hablaba mas fuerte.  
- Q? Qui n? HAAAA

-Shhh tranquila pronto estar s segura y salvo.

- Po, Por qu ? D nde estoy?

-Sigues dentro del Eva no te preocupes ahora mismo saldremos de aqu as que duerme tranquila Ayanami.

Rei solo se desmayo en ese momento no sin antes preguntarse quien era esta persona y como sabia su nombre.

Mientras afuera del Evangelion los equipos de rescate y enfermeros sub an por una escalera que era sostenida por un veh culo enorme 2 veces del tama o de una casa (traten de imaginar el cami n de la pel cula soldado universal solo que con unas escaleras de bomberos m s grandes y con ruedas de tipo monster track) un ingeniero que estaba a punto de avisar por radio para que abrieran la cabina noto que no hac a falta ya que el costado izquierdo estaba destrozado y por lo tanto se ve a la cabina con la entrada destrozada, estaba a punto de avisarle a los enfermeros pero lo que sigui lo dejo at nito.

-Disculpe podr a echarme una mano?  
- He?  
-Le digo que si puede ayudarme esta chica necesita ayuda as que por favor (sonriendo)  
- Q? Qui n eres? =0o0= - Perd n pero la chica necesita atenci n urgente!  
-D ndose cuenta de a quien sosten a en brazos Es? Espera un momento luego tomo a la chica en brazos y se la dio a los enfermeros con una camilla que no se hab an dado cuenta que hab a alguien mas hay ya que el t cnico les tapaba la vista, vio como bajaban las escaleras con la chica y luego volviendo con el susodicho ya mas calmado - Qu diablos hac as en la cabina del Eva? - He? Pues es algo dif cil de explicar la verdad primero . se detuvo a medio decir ya que record algo importante y luego con una expresi n de p nico es cierto necesito una ambulancia o un medico la se orita Misato necesita ayuda!  
- Misato?, Misato Katsuragi? Pues quien rayos eres?  
- Se detiene por unos segundos como si se lo estuviera pensando antes de responder lo siguiente con una mirada seria - Mi nombre?... Ikari Shinji Ikari se or y debemos darnos prisa.

En un edificio destruido a medias el teniente Yamato Nadeshiko se despertaba en un colch n que estaba en el piso y con un dolor de cabeza que le hacia preguntarse si no debi beberse ese par de cervezas a escondidas antes de la misi n.

- Ittatata! Mi cabeza D nde estoy? Si esto es el cielo D nde est n los hermosos ngeles desnudos que tienen que servirme Ginebra del mas caro? -Aqu no hay ngeles pero si esta todo el Ginebra que puedas beber y adem s Qu te hace pensar que deber as estar en el cielo?  
- Qu ? Yamato se voltea solo para ver a su viejo compa ero y amigo Takeru Takeushi- Takeru estas vivo! si no fuera por el intenso dolor de cabeza que lo acompa o despu s de aquella exclamaci n se hubiera levantado en ese mismo instante para abrazarlo (no es que sea gay ni nada de eso).  
-No te muevas mucho no estoy seguro si el choque no te provoco heridas internas.  
- Choque? en ese momento record lo que hab a pasado - Es cierto el ngel que a pasado con el?  
-Esta Muerto dijo simplemente antes de beberse un trago - Muerto? dijo perplejo -As es recuerda que el Eva lo estaba destrozando y despu s parece que simplemente se auto destruyo en un intento de llevarse al Eva con el.  
-Se auto destruyo dijo murmurando - entonces ganamos?  
-No lo se con seguridad pero por ahora me alegro de estar vivo dijo antes de servirse otro trago -Yamato lo miro extra ado antes de preguntar - De donde sacaste esa botella de alcohol?  
- No te has dado cuenta de donde estamos? dijo sonriendo -Yamato entonces miro a su alrededor antes de exclamar de sorpresa - Esto es una licorer a? No deber amos estar en un hospital? -La explosi n nos envi a chocar muy lejos y tal vez no nos encuentren por ahora, por suerte estaba ese colch n viejo en la otra habitaci n y pude tra rtelo hasta aqu y cr eme estas mejor aqu que all dentro donde esta lleno de cucarachas y adem s prefiero estar aqu a un hospital donde apesta mas a cloro que a vomito dijo antes de zamparse otro baso.  
- .. Bueno creo que yo tambi n voy a servirme un trago - Puedes hacerlo en ese estado? No creo que este bien en tu condici n, todav a no estoy seguro sobre las heridas internas.  
-No me digas como morir de acuerdo?, sinceramente preferir a morir en los brazos de la capit n katsuragi o de una guapa enfermera pero me conformare con esto dijo antes de sentarse en la barra al frente de Takeru y pedirle un bazo y una botella de ginebra - Sabes que nos falta en este momento?  
- Qu ?  
-Una striper, por dios que me hace falta una.  
- JAJA! Si es verdad luego se puso a mirar hacia fuera de la licorer a y frunci el se o (la cual no tenia muros donde se supone deb a estar la puerta) parece que estaban en uno de esos bares de mala muerte ya que el lugar en verdad apestaba a vomito por suerte apenas se notaba si no pensabas en ello ya que el correr del viento hacia fuera era una gran ayuda y ni que decir del ba o, cuando se dirig a a este antes de que despertara Yamato enseguida se retracto ya que era lo que peor apestaba y ni por un segundo se asomo a observar si funcionaba el inodoro(tuvo que aguantarse las ganas) vio la calles llenas de agujeros enormes y las casas destrozadas la cuales no estaban actualizadas y no pod an convertirse en refugio como las que estaban bajo sus pies. Bajo nuestros pies dijo murmurando. - He? Qu has dicho? dijo Yamato ya que no lo escucho - C mo rayos terminamos aqu ? 0o0 - HA? No lo dijiste tu mismo? La explosi n nos mando lejos y nuestros aviones no explotaron con nosotros adentro y tu estabas cerca para sacarme del mi por suerte dijo sonri ndole y alzando su bazo antes de beb rselo de un sorbo, como sea estamos vivos por los pelos.  
-No Yamato me refiero a C mo rayos terminamos aqu sobre la superficie del GEO frente? Cuando nosotros est bamos precisamente abajo del GEO Frente!

Yamato se lo queda mirando antes de seguir su mirada hacia fuera y ver que estaban en la propia Tokio3 -  
NERV

- QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO? Fuyutsuki le gritaba al tel fono que ten a altavoz, a su lado Gendo guardaba silencio.  
- Lo que usted oye se or un chico se encontraba dentro de la capsula saco a la primera ni a en brazos para despu s decirnos que la capit n Katsuragi se encuentra herida, ahora mismo nos dirigimos con una ambulancia a recogerla pero Esto le va a sonar raro se or pero el chico dice que se llama Shinji Ikari.  
- Esto no es posible Ha dicho que hacia dentro del Eva y como llego hay?  
-No se se or por ahora esta guiando a la ambulancia donde se encuentra la capit n pero Qu quiere que hagamos con el se or? antes de que Fuyutsuki pudiera contestar Gendo dijo lo siguiente.  
-No lo pierdan de vista, unas ves que recojan al capit n Katsuragi que lo traigan a mi presencia inmediatamente.  
-Si se or - Crees de verdad que sea el? C mo pudo haber sobrevivido en ese momento?  
-No lo se pero si es el entonces nuestros planes no han cambiado.  
-Aunque digas eso tu plan era presionarlo utilizando al ngel pero eso ya no es posible C mo planeas hacer que suba al Eva?  
-Simplemente no tiene a donde ir dijo como si eso lo explicara todo -Gendo y es su propio hijo

Mientras en una de las entradas al Geo-front acostada en el c sped usando una chaqueta como almohada y babeando bajo unos rboles Misato Katsuragi abr a los ojos y trataba de incorporarse pero al segundo siguiente se arrepinti y se sobo la cabeza.

-Hay mi cabeza Por qu me duele as , ser por esa nueva marca de cerveza que compre? No volver a beber de esa aunque estaba buena, momento D nde estoy? Misato mira a su alrededor y ve que esta cerca de la entrada de uno de los ascensores que conectaba con el Geo-Front - El Geo-Front como llegue aqu ? en ese momento Record todo lo que hab a pasado, el ngel Shinji gritando su nombre y ella llam ndolo, trato de levantarse pero un terrible dolor en la pierna la izo desistir - AUCH! Mi pierna pero que? Misato vio su pierna izquierda y no le gusto lo que vio estaba rota y sangraba un poco pero lo mas extra o es que estaba enyesada con unas hojas que estaban atadas con un lazo rojo y tenia un torniquete que imped a que sangrara mas de lo que ya estaba con un pedazo de camisa blanca que se le hacia muy familiar no puede ser shinji? los pensamientos de Misato se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio que se acercaba una ambulancia y casi le da un infarto al ver quien bajaba de esta.  
-Se orita Katsuragi se encuentra bien? dijo Shinji quien se acerco preocupado seguido de unos camilleros.  
-PE PERO SHINJI? 0o0 -Es una larga historia por ahora hay que llevarla a un hospital venga hay que ayudarla a levantarse.

Misato fue subida a la ambulancia y antes de que Shinji pudiera seguirla una mano en su hombro le detuvo.  
-un momento chico el Comandante Ikari quiere verte -D gale a ese se or que primero ver como se encuentre la se orita Katsuragi y despu s tal ves vaya a verlo replico molesto - Qu ? Escucha chico el comandante me ordeno llevarte con el y si no te llevo me meter en problemas entiendes? -Shinji lo miro por unos segundos y despu s asinti la mirada de ese hombre denotaba miedo y sinceridad y no iba a hacer que perdiera su trabajo por un capricho suyo, despu s de todo lo hab a ayudado antes con la se orita Katsuragi y al menos le deb a eso De acuerdo vamos.  
- HE! Van a subirse o no tenemos que llevar a la capitana al hospital de Nerv -Ahora vamos luego dirigi ndose a Shinji- Continuemos hablando en la ambulancia.

Luego de subir todos a la ambulancia esta se puso en marcha y el oficial que acompa aba a Shinji se dirigi al conductor para preguntarle si pod an dejarlos cerca del cuartel general.

-Oye Qu crees que esto es un taxi o que?  
-Venga ya necesito enviar al chico con el Comandante de Nerv y adem s la base esta de pasada no te cuesta nada.  
-Aun as necesitamos llevar al herido al hospital y eso tiene prioridad.  
-Venga no te cuesta dejarnos de pasada hazlo como un favor a un amigo.  
- Desde cuando t y yo somos amigos?  
- Desde que te pusiste a frecuentar a mi hermana a mis espaldas? dijo poniendo la mano en el arma que llevaba en el cintur n.  
-Creo que podemos dejarlos en el cuartel, despu s de todo esta de pasada Mierda as que lo sabia .

Mientras en la parte de atr s Misato y Shinji que ignoraban lo que suced a adelante hablaban sobre lo que paso con el ngel y porque segu an vivos.

-Es, Es incre ble y me dices que sobrevivimos gracias a mi auto?  
-As es cuando el ngel disparo su rayo accidentalmente pateo el auto lanz ndolo sobre nosotros lo que nos sirvi como escudo y adem s que destruyo el puente bajo nosotros asiendo que cay ramos lo que impidi que este nos aplastara. dijo sonriendo -Misato estaba con la boca abierta si todo lo que dijo era cierto entonces se salvaron de Milagro sin mencionar el hecho de que el ngel estaba muerto y ellos vivos, era incre ble que se salvaran gracias a su auto su auto el cual todav a no terminaba de pagar y ahora estaba destrozado si era cierto lo que le dijo Shinji sabes como quedo mi auto de casualidad? dice con mirada suplicante.  
-Shinji sudo la gota gorda Se preocupa por su auto en un momento as ? que hay de mi ? No creo que pueda volver a usarlo se orita Katsuragi lo que vio a continuaci n fue a una Misato cubri ndose la cara con las manos y llorando amargamente.  
-Chico no deber as hacer llorar as a una mujer- dijo un enfermero que estaba hay para revisar el estado de Misato.  
-Yo solo le dije la verdad -A veces tienes que mentirle a una mujer si no quieres que llore amargamente.  
-Supongo que si -Es mas doloroso para una mujer si le llegan a mentir solo para hacerla sentir mejor intervino Misato - De verdad? 0o0 pregunto el enfermero -Pero claro replico Misato enojada -D gale eso a una esposa con 9 meses de Embarazo que te pregunta si aun te parece hermosa.  
- .. Shinji C mo fue que el ngel fue destruido? dijo desviando la mirada del enfermero.  
-Bueno eso es aun mas dif cil de explicar vera - Shinji se detiene al ver que la ambulancia se detuvo - Qu ocurre? -Hemos llegado dijo el militar que hab a acompa ado a Shinji -Lo siento se orita Katsuragi pero me tengo que ir dijo antes de salir de la ambulancia- espero que se recupere pronto y siento lo de su auto dijo con una media sonrisa.  
- BBUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA! Misato se pone a llorar a moco suelto otra ves(pobre tipa)  
Shinji ve la ambulancia retirarse ahogando unas risitas, se voltea al complejo y deja de sonre r solo para cambiar a una mirada seria Bien veamos que tienes que decirme padre

En la ambulancia Misato dejo de llorar y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido, la verdad aun le parec a incre ble C mo pudo sobrevivir en semejantes circunstancias? cuando se ofreci a recogerlo esperaba que ella proteger a a Shinji en caso de ser necesario pero fue al rev s De verdad acabaron con el ngel? aun le costaba creerlo, Misato se lamentaba no estar hay para verlo.  
- Parece que Rei lo hizo bien despu s de todo o habr n usado el sistema de Simulaci n? -Usted tuvo mucha suerte la verdad dijo el enfermero que antes hab a atendido a Misato - He de veras? pregunto Misato extra ada -Si as es, si no fuera por este torniquete que le hicieron habr a muerto desangrada hace mucho, en serio he visto heridas como esta matar a un hombre por no atenderse a tiempo.  
-Si supongo que si Misato se mira la herida y se pregunta C mo le hizo Shinji para llevarla hasta hay?

Gendo Ikari y Koso Fuyutsuki miraron fijamente a la persona que acababa de entrar y se detuvo en el centro de la sala mirando el lugar con evidente curiosidad hasta que finalmente su vista se detiene en estos.

- ..

- ..  
-(Shinji ya harto) Bueno no me hab as llamado para algo? dijo poni ndose las manos en la cintura -(Gota de sudor de ambos Gendo y Fuyutsuki) Si te he llamado para que me seas til dijo con una fr a mirada.  
-Supongo que esto tiene que ver con ese gigante que por poco me aplasta.  
-Supones bien.  
- Qu es lo que esperas que haga? -Quiero conduzcas el Eva dijo simplemente - El mecha gigante que peleo con el monstruo? -Exacto - Qu pasa si me niego?  
-Entonces te puedes ir - (serrando los pu os) Me estas diciendo que me hiciste hacer todo este viaje solo para decirme que trabaje para ti y que si no me gusta me largue?  
-Necesitamos que derrotes a los ngeles al que viste solo ha sido uno de muchos.  
-De modo Qu tengo que hacerte el trabajo?  
- tienes que pelear usando el Evangelion de otro modo los ngeles acabaran con nosotros. -Entonces quieres que arriesgue mi vida peleando contra monstruos iguales al que vi aya afuera? Y que adem s quieres que lo haga con ese Robot? casi grito Shinji -Ya te explique los Pormenores aceptas o te vas?  
Shinji solo se lo quedo mirando con evidente furia para despu s dar media vuelta - A d nde vas? - A casa - Cu l casa? -Shinji se detiene y voltea con cara perpleja - A que te refieres? A mi casa por supuesto.  
-(Sonriendo) no hay ninguna casa a la cual regresar, tu antiguo hogar ya fue vendido y tu tutor ya no se har cargo de ti.  
- QUE DICES?  
-Como oyes no tienes ning n lugar a donde regresar a menos que quieras vivir en las calles con las ratas, solo puedes contar con mi sustento, as que seguir s con tu plan de ir a ninguna parte o te quedas aqu y haces lo que te diga?

Shinji sent a ganas de lanzarse en ese momento y darle una paliza a su padre, adem s de muchas cosas dolorosas, cuando vino aqu tenia la peque a esperanza de que su padre mostrara un poco de compasi n y afecto por el, adem s de un lo siento por jam s a verle dado una miserable llamada o una visita, pero ahora descubre que lo quer a solo como una herramienta para pelear contra monstruos gigantes en una batalla tipo Ciencia Ficci n Mecha vs Godsilla C mo se supone que deber a tomarlo? Y adem s que decisi n deber a tomar si en realidad no tenia donde regresar?

- Y bien? Pregunto Gendo Impaciente -Shinji guardo silencio durante unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente para despu s levantar la cabeza con una mirada de evidente desafi para anunciar lo siguiente Pero tengo mis condiciones.  
-Gendo levanto una ceja - Condiciones?  
-Quiero mi propio departamento adem s de un sueldo que me permita sostenerme y divertirme adem s de que este tenga Tel fono, Refrigerador, una Radio y Televisor junto con bastante espacio y habitaciones para que pueda invitar amigos . y algunas amigas (sonrisa lasciva) junto con seguro Medico dijo con una sonrisa y cruz ndose de brazos.  
-(Doble Gota de Sudor de Fuyutsuki y Gendo)- No estas en posici n de poner condiciones o aceptas mis termino o te vas dijo fr amente.  
-Yo creo que si estoy en posici n Padre- lo ultimo lo dijo con evidente asco- se que esa cosa que ustedes llaman Evangelion no puede ser piloteada por otro que no sea yo o la chica que lo conduc a antes ya que de otro modo no me hubieras mandado llamar y ella esta muy mal herida para conducirlo por un muy buen tiempo as que soy tu ultima alternativa, y si te preguntas como se de ella ser porque yo la saque del Eva cuando llegaron los param dicos, aunque supongo que eso ultimo ya lo sabes porque te lo habr dicho el Miembro del personal de seguridad cuando se Comunicaba contigo por radio mientras bamos a buscar a la capit n Katsuragi C mo se eso tambi n? Porque lo escuche cundo se comunicaba contigo por radio, debo admitir que este no es muy discreto dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
Fuyutsuki estaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos y en cuanto a Gendo estaba con la misma mirada de siempre aunque por dentro estaba mas que sorprendido y ard a en Furia C mo era posible que el mocoso lo Chantajeara de esa manera? A el Gendo Ikari comandante supremo de Nerv? Hab a mandado otros a matar por menos que eso y no hab a dejado testigos pero este miserable hijo suyo simplemente estaba de lo mas tranquilo mientras lo pon a contra la pared antes de que Gendo contestara Fuyutsuki se adelanto.

- C mo es posible que entraras al Eva y aun mas en la capsula del piloto? - Eso? A aproveche el momento en que el ngel destruyo el casco izquierdo del Eva y le dejo una abertura, por hay pude entrar - dijo Shinji Simplemente.  
-(esto sin duda provoco el inter s de ambos Gendo y Fuyutsuki)- Dices que entraste en el momento que el ngel someti al Eva en el suelo y no fuiste aplastado por sus p as? - dijo sin ocultar su asombro -Si pero creo que la definici n p as no es la mas apropiada Qu tal lanzas de luz o cuchillos de luz no creen que es un nombre mas apropiado para un ataque? dijo sonriendo - C mo evitaste que el ngel te aplastara cuando estabas por entrar al Eva? - Dijo Gendo serio -Corro muy r pido dijo ech ndose las manos detr s de la cabeza para despu s sacarlas y notar algo h medo en sus brazos, lo respiro he hizo un gesto de asco - Pero que es esto? -Es LCL en todo caso Por qu entraste al Eva? dijo Fuyutsuki interesado - LCL as se llama? Me preguntaba porque hab a agua dentro de esa capsula pero cuando vi que la chica respiraba bien me arriesgue y entre, Por qu entre al Eva? Porque la se orita Katsuragi me lo pidi dijo que necesitaban un piloto y que si no actuaba muchas personas morir an y todo eso as que fui a salvar el d a dijo antes de preguntar - Por qu no me siento mojado? -El LCL no es agua es algo muy diferente pero eso no es importante ahora Qu paso una ves que entraste al Eva?  
-Pelee con el ngel y ya.  
- Peleaste con el ngel? dijo Gendo -Si -Eso es imposible - Por qu ? -Aun cuando subieras al Eva no tenias los par metros de sincronizaci n ajustados adem s de que activamos un sistema que hizo que el Eva peleara por si mismo y no gracias a ti .  
- Peleara por si mismo? De modo que era eso el dolor de cabeza que sent a una ves que entre a la capsula por un momento pens si fue buena idea, como sea cuando entre vi que esa cosa del sistema le estaba haciendo da o a la chica as que lo desactive dijo con una mirada seria.  
- Lo desactivaste? dijo Gendo enarcando una ceja otra ves Como lo hiciste?  
-Lo destru hab a una cosa que dec a sistema de simulaci n y supuse que era eso, lo golpee un mont n y entonces dejo de funcionar creo ya que manejar el Eva me costo un mont n ya que antes de destruir ese sistema estaba probando los controles y me di cuenta que no se parec a a nada que he visto en las pel culas solo hab a un par de palancas as que supuse que funcionaba con el pensamiento, lo intente y me di cuenta que as era claro que a veces no me respond a, me hizo pensar que en realidad no lo estaba usando pero a veces cuando pensaba en golpear lo hacia y retroceder tambi n as que entonces pelee claro que ha veces se me sal a de control.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki se quedaron mir ndolo esc pticos su historia era bastante incre ble sin mencionar que estaba de lo mas tranquilo como si lo que contara solo fuera un juego de ni os, se quedaron en silencio unos 10 segundos hasta que Shinji por fin hablo. - Y bien?  
- Y bien que? dijo Gendo - Aceptas mis condiciones?  
- Te haremos una prueba de sincronizaci n y veremos si tu historia es cierta hasta entonces tendr s que esperar.  
- . y cuanto tomara exactamente? -Mucho as que tendr s que esperar dentro de la base.  
-(Shinji baja la cabeza) Ya me lo supon a al menos puedo ir a ver a la capit n y saber su estado?  
- Muy bien pero estar s constantemente acompa ado de un guardia de Nerv queda claro?  
-Vale pero tambi n me gustar a ver a esa chica puedo ver su estado?  
-Ella es un asunto que no te corresponde pero si quieres saber tendr s que esperar.  
-Muy bien pero cuando confirmes que todo lo que digo es cierto Qu hay de nuestro trato?  
-Muy bien si eso es todo lo que pides no tengo problemas, pero obedecer s todas y cada una de las ordenes que te de esta claro?  
- Muy bien entonces es un trato.  
Gendo aprieta un bot n y entra el mismo miembro de seguridad que hab a llevado a Shinji antes.  
-Se or ase el saludo militar -Lleve a este chico con la Capit n Katsuragi y no lo pierda de vista ni permita que se le escape queda claro?  
-Si se or.  
-Puede retirarse El militar ase un gesto de saludo y se retira junto con Shinji.  
-(cuando se cerro la puerta de la oficina Fuyutsuki hablo)- es incre ble, esperaba que fuera mas sumiso y obediente como rei pero mira la sorpresita que nos trajo.  
- . Si lo que dijo es cierto entonces su nivel de sincronizaci n debe ser enorme para que aya reemplazado al sistema de simulaci n.  
- Entonces que piensas podemos usarlo?  
-Si puede pilotear el Eva y destruir a los ngeles entonces no hay problema.

Misato se encontraba descansando en el hospital cuando una enfermera le dice que tiene visita.

- Sera Ritsuko? se sorprendi mucho al ver quien entro por la puerta -Me alegro de que se encuentre bien Katsuragi-San- dijo Shinji al entrar por la puerta - Shinji? Qu haces aqu ?  
-Me preguntaba si se encontraba bien as que vine a visitarla.  
-Hay no tenias que molestarte y puedes llamarme Misato -Muy bien Misato-san se encuentra mejor de su herida? -Si gracias a ti D nde aprendiste primeros auxilios?  
-Jeje se aprende mucho por hay cr ame dijo rasc ndose una mejilla -Ya veo pero me alegro mas porque t est s bien, se supon a que yo deb a protegerte a ti pero fue al rev s.  
-Usted hizo mucho por m , el solo hecho de que fuera a buscarme cuando ataco el ngel demuestra su perseverancia y valor.  
-Anda y adem s de todo eres halagador me vas a hacer sonrojar Misato deja de sonre r y despu s habla con una vos seria Shinji C mo destruyeron el ngel?  
- Shinji suspiro ya se esperaba una pregunta as , tomo una silla de la habitaci n y se sent poniendo los brazos encima de su cubierta Bueno Misato-san empecemos por lo que paso cuando el ngel disparo su rayo esto va para rato dijo y pens despu s de ponerse c modo

En alg n lugar de Tokio 3

-Esos hijos de puta de Nerv mira que no venir a buscarnos.  
-C lmate Yamato adem s agradece que no saliste peor de aquella explosi n nuestros aviones cayeron aqu cerca as que pronto podremos pedir que nos recojan.  
- De verdad crees que vendr n a buscarnos? Juzgando por la actitud fr a de ese comandante me dan serias dudas.  
-A m tambi n la verdad pero no tenemos opci n, no somos de esta ciudad y no la conocemos aparte que dudo que podamos entrar de nuevo en Nerv sin autorizaci n de un guardia.  
- y para qu diablos quieres volver a Nerv?  
-Para recibir nuevas rdenes, porque yo no tengo dinero para volver a casa y tampoco pasaporte adem s de que tenemos que reportarnos.  
-Si como tu digas dijo de mala gana -Mira ya llegamos.  
Y amato Mira y se da cuenta que sus aviones se encontraban ca dos entre unos rboles de un parque a juzgar por su aspecto el suyo cay de cabeza y el de Takeru de lado, la posici n que ten an le hac a pensar que ten an mucha suerte de estar vivos. -Bueno voy a llamar para que vengan a buscarnos.  
-Claro te espero aqu Y amato se sent en una banca y se puso a pensar en lo que dijo su amigo sobre como terminaron hay, la verdad la explosi n no pod a a verlos llevado por el agujero que hizo el ngel ya que este se encontraba delante de ellos cuando ocurri la explosi n y aunque hubiera estado detr s de estos el recordaba que cuando este exploto la fuerza los llevaba hacia atr s y no hacia arriba cuando trataba de maniobrar el avi n desesperadamente (suspiro) cuando eso paso pasaron por su cabeza todos los pecados de su vida .. bueno en realidad todas las chicas con las que se hab a acostado. He disfrutado mi vida al m ximo dijo sonriendo descaradamente.  
- Qu dices? Pregunto Takeru que hab a regresado -Digo que tuvimos mucha suerte la verdad porque te imaginas si hubieran explotado mientras ca amos? Estos nuevos modelos no tienen asiento eyector.  
-Tienes raz n aunque no creo que alla sido suerte dijo con una mirada seria - Qu quieres decir? pregunto curioso

Antes de que Takeru respondiera una fuerte explosi n los hiso caer a ambos al suelo haciendo que se refugien detr s de la banca en la que estaba sentado Yamato en un principio, cuando el sonido aminoro ambos alzan sus cabezas para ver como sus aviones ard an en llamas, a continuaci n hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos.

- ..

- ..

- ..  
-Takeru t me hab as dicho que no crees en dios verdad? dijo volte ndose a mirarlo.  
-Takeru se voltea para hacerle frente con una expresi n seria Tenias raz n Yamato tuvimos mucha suerte.  
-Ha ya veo (gota de sudor)  
-Bueno parece que t y yo seguiremos haciendo misiones juntos amigo.  
-Pues si aunque me sigas espantando a las chicas con esa cara tan seria que tienes siempre.  
-Esta carita tan seria es la que precisamente atrae a las chicas si no fuera porque estas conmigo ni siquiera te dirigir an la palabra . Bueno al menos las que te conocen bien.  
-Ya ya les dijiste que nos fueran a recoger al bar ese donde ca mos?  
-Pues si por suerte hab a una libreta donde sal a la direcci n de donde est bamos, vamos a bebernos unos tragos.  
-Ese es el esp ritu.

Ambos salen del parque sonriendo y abrazados en un gesto de camarader a sin importarles si el fuego del parque se extend a o no.

Nerv

Gendo Ikari y Koso Fuyutsuki se encontraban en un laboratorio hablando con Ritsuko Akagi.

- C mo fueron los an lisis del Maggi Doctora? - dijo Gendo

-Ya se han confirmado Se or y al parecer esa historia que le conto Shinji es cierta la cual me parece incre ble .

- C mo es posible? No se supone que es imposible una sincronizaci n con el Eva si esta puesto el Sistema de Simulaci n?

-As es se or y aunque encontramos el catalizador que permit a que se conectara con el Eva da ado muy da ado la verdad todav a pod a operar para controlar al Eva pero no al 100% lo que permit a que pudiera sincronizarse con el Eva, incluso Rei podr a haberlo hecho.

- C mo es posible que las Maggi no lo detectaran en cuanto entro al Eva? pregunto Fuyutsuki

-Vera se or cuando el ngel ataco al Eva da o muchos de los sensores que conectaban a la cabina y por lo tanto se volvi indetectable, un error que corregiremos antes de que se termine de reparar al Eva.

-Mejor que a si sea doctora, otra cosa si este pudo entrar al Eva y manejarlo aun cuando estaba configurado para que funcionara en Rei Qu significar a eso? pregunto Gendo

-Ritsuko se lo queda mirando antes de responder seriamente significar a que este tendr a una sincronizaci n enorme se or.

-Muy bien continu con lo que hacia- dijo para despu s retirarse seguido de Fuyutsuki

-Es incre ble te imaginas las posibilidades con un piloto as ? Quiz s hasta podr a utilizar las otras unidades sin problema.

-Mediremos sus posibilidades una ves que lo pongan en las pruebas de sincronizaci n dijo simplemente como si le restara importancia.

Ambos se retiran de la habitaci n, ante la vista de la doctora Ritsuko quien se dirige a otra sala.  
En el hospital de Nerv Shinji y Misato terminaban de hablar.

-Es incre ble en verdad te subiste al Eva y peleaste con el ngel? 0o0 -Si usted me dijo que tenia que pelear contra este para salvar el d a y as lo hice - Yo te dije eso?  
-Si bueno usted estaba herida y somnolienta cuando intente atenderla as que puede que no lo recuerde por ahora.  
-Misato se lo queda mirando asombrada hasta que finalmente muestra un asomo de sonrisa y estalla en carcajadas jajajajahaaja - ? Qu es tan gracioso? -Jajajajajaj - ` -No lo siento pero esta es la mejor broma que me han hecho nunca as que no puedo parar de re r jajaja - Significa que no me cree? _ -Ha ahaha haha lo siento Shinji pero C mo esperas que te crea? Tu historia es bastante incre ble.

Shinji solo la mira bastante ofendido hasta que Misato se da cuenta.  
-Vamos no te enojes as , si quer as impresionarme al menos cuenta una historia m s cre ble Shin-chan - Shin chan? 0o0! -Ha perdona supongo que prefieres Shinji-kun ya que estas muy grande para tener catorce a os.  
- ..Si supongo que s (suspiro)

Hubo unos 10 segundos de silencio entre ambos hasta que Shinji se levanto de su silla.

-Bueno creo que debo irme, me dio gusto conocerla y espero que se mejore.  
-Espera no te sientas ofendido por lo que dije.  
-No es eso solo quiero explorar un poco mas este lugar ya que parece que voy a quedarme durante un buen tiempo, as que entonces nos vemos dijo despidi ndose con una mano.  
-Est bien adi s Misato se recuesta y piensa en lo que le dijo Shinji, de verdad hiso lo que dijo? Imposible, pero puede ser? No ten a cara de ser un mentiroso, bueno pod a confirmarlo una vez que regresara a la base.

Shinji sal a de la habitaci n he iba a preguntarle al guardia que lo acompa aba sobre un lugar que sea interesante en la base, pero un sonoro PAFF que ven a de una habitaci n lo hiso desistir, movido por la curiosidad decidi ver de qu se trataba.

- Y QUE SEPAS QUE A UNA SE ORITA SE LE RESPETA PERVERTIDO!  
-Vamos lindura solo una vez mira que estoy moribundo dijo lloriqueando.  
-T no est s moribundo estas borracho y si sigues con esas te aseguro que pronto lo estar s.  
-Si es por ti cari o valdr la pena mira que estoy en mi punto fuerte dijo levantando la sabana que lo cubr a pero sin los brazos y sin las piernas.

Por toda respuesta la enfermera cogi una bacinica met lica y golpeo al hombre en la cabeza con esta, el sonido de aquello reson por toda la habitaci n seguido de esta enfermera saliendo furiosa.

-Eso fue muy est pido Yamato dijo en tono serio Takeru -Ya pero si fue ella la que se me insinu al sacarme la ropa dijo Yamato sob ndose la cabeza para a continuaci n usar el balde con el que lo golpearon y vomitar en este.  
-Quien se saco la ropa fuiste t y te metiste tu solo a la cama, se supone que iban a darnos una inyecci n para quitarnos la borrachera pero ni con eso paras tus perversidades, en realidad me hace preguntarme por que sigo siendo tu amigo dijo meneando la cabeza -Bueno si no quieren que me ponga as entonces que manden un doctor de verdad para que revisen mi cabeza mira que me sigue doliendo aun antes de que me golpeara esa preciosidad.  
-Eso no es posible, debido al da o que provoco el ngel todos los m dicos est n demasiado ocupados atendiendo heridos sin mencionar el hecho de que te pones a molestar a las enfermeras dijo molesto -Vale ya lo entiendo pero aun as dijo recost ndose en la cama De verdad est muerto?, hasta ahora me la he pasado en todo tipo de misiones pero algo como esto, cuando lo vi supe que no sobrevivir amos pero m ranos aqu y todav a listos para el servicio.  
-Te entiendo, supongo que nos dar n medallas y nos dir n que fuimos muy valientes y despu s nos mandaran a otra misi n suicida dijo tambi n recost ndose en la cama.  
-Pero el hecho de proteger la tierra y dar sus vidas por personas inocentes no es el honor y el bien m s grande que puede hacer un ser humano?

Ambos dirigen sus miradas hacia la puerta y ven a Shinji Ikari mir ndolos con una sonrisa.  
- Ha quien eres t ? pregunta Yamato -Lo lamento pero escuche su conversaci n y me quedaban algunas dudas.  
- ? Qu clase de dudas? pregunto Takeru -Si no est n felices con su victoria entonces por que pelearon en primer lugar?  
-Porque nos pagan respondi Yamato de mala gana.  
- Y les van a pagar? pregunto curioso -Pues si cumplimos con la misi n respondi Takeru - y no est n felices? - COM O DIABLOS VAMOS A ESTAR FELICES? estallo Yamato Todos los pilotos que trabajaron con nosotros est n muertos y todo porque Nerv no nos respaldo como se deb a.  
-Yamato c lmate rogo Takeru -No me digas que me calme Takeru por que se que estas igual, ya no vas a poder invitarle esas cervezas a nadie a parte de mi, por culpa de esos hijos de puta que nos vendieron, si de verdad nos hubieran querido para proteger esta ciudad nos hubieran ayudado con sus armas autom ticas o envi ndonos m s refuerzos pero nnnnoooooooo solamente nos quer an para poder ganar tiempo y activar su maldito Robot y todo para qu ? La mitad de la ciudad quedo en ruinas y muchos perdieron sus hogares, al final no pudimos hacer m s que servir de moscas dijo sent ndose en la cama y poni ndose las manos en la cara.  
- Le duele la cabeza? pregunto Shinji serio -Mejor no hagas preguntas est pidas y vete quieres? respondi todav a igual Yamato -Por toda respuesta Shinji solo se acerco y puso una mano sobre su cabeza No te preocupes s lo que se siente.  
-Yamato solo lo iba a apartar de un empuj n pero entonces noto algo raro - Qu ? dijo sob ndose la cabeza.  
- Qu te ocurre? pregunto Takeru curioso -Mi cabeza . ya no me duele luego dirigi ndose a Shinji - Tu!  
-Solo aplique un poco de reiki para que dejara de dolerle dijo sonriendo - Reiki? pregunto extra ado -He o do de eso intervino Takeru Reiki la fuerza interior que todos llevamos dentro, aunque hace a os que nadie la usa, es desde antes del segundo Impacto y m s atr s aun.  
-Si as es pero aun hay algunos que lo dominan. -Incre ble dijo Yamato asombrado -JEJE bueno solo quiero que sepan que todo lo que hicieron no fue en vano, es cierto que hubo muchos heridos y bajas (mirada seria) pero tambi n lograron que no hubiera m s muertes, ayudaron al piloto del Evangelion y eso lo ayudo a acabar con el ngel.  
-Gracias creo . espera un segundo C mo sabes del Evangelion y que somos pilotos?  
-Trabajo en Nerv - ?...

-En serio empeze hoy . soy Shinji Ikari encantado - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
- Eres el hijo del Comandante de Nerv? pregunto Yamato asombrado -...Bueno prefiero que no me vean as solo soy alguien que pens si les gustar a acompa arlo a almorzar Qu dicen? yo invito.  
- Hablas en serio? -SIP por qu no, adem s ustedes ya est n mejor y los doctores van a tardar mucho en atenderlos verdad?

Ambos Yamato y Takeru se miran antes de voltearse a Shinji.  
-Pues por mi bien Qu dices t Yamato?  
-No hemos desayunado verdad? Y si nos invitan pues mejor aun no nos pagan todav a -Bien vamos, pero antes dirigi ndose a Shinji soy Takeru Takeushi -Y yo Yamato Nadeshiko dijo extendiendo la mano.  
- C mo la mujer ideal? 0o0 dijo Shinji y pudo sentir mucha presi n en su mano Lo siento.  
-No disc lpame a m , es natural despu s de todo eso significa mi nombre dijo lament ndose Fue idea de mi padre, este dijo que le aria gracia a cualquiera menos a m .  
-JAJA pues la verdad si hace gracia se detuvo al ver la mirada que le estaba dando lo siento -Bueno nos vas a invitar o no? replico molesto.  
- No preferir as vestirte antes? dijo Shinji apunt ndolo -Yamato se miro y se dio cuenta que todav a estaba en bata de hospital JA cierto voy a vestirme -En serio eso te pasa por no controlar tus hormonas.  
-Ya me has reprendido bastante hoy Takeru Por qu no simplemente me dejas en paz?  
-Porque si lo hiciera tu ya estar as en prisi n por cargos de Paternidad.  
-Eso solo paso una vez y no era mi hijo.  
-Si no te recordara constantemente que usaras protecci n ya estar as con varias familias que mantener.  
-Termine de vestirme vamos a comer dijo no haciendo caso a lo ultimo - Por qu siento que esos 2 me recuerdan a alguien? Bueno vamos dijo Feliz.

Pero justo despu s las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

Fin del Cap tulo 2

NDA: Hola a todos tal vez este cap tulo fue m s aburrido que el anterior, pero quer a darle m s protagonismo a Takeru y Yamato adem s de que seguir n apareciendo en varios cap tulos, por eso quise que esos 2 conocieran a Shinji, y adem s este Shinji es mas confiado y valiente que su versi n anime, sea hacerle frente a su padre el cara dura y adem s de todo estafarlo con un departamento de lujo para invitar amigos y amigas ( el escritor est levantando las cejas varias veces) Por qu es as ?, se los dir . En un futuro que no s cuando, (varias personas le est n tirando tomates y huevos), como sea por favor dejen comentarios y no sean muy exigentes ya que es mi primer Fic.  



	3. Chapter 3

Evangelion una nueva oportunidad

CAP. 3: Ya estoy aqu .

En Nerv todos los t cnicos y operadores se volv an a sus puestos al o r la alarma, Gendo y Fuyutsuki se volvieron a los operadores para preguntar qu pasaba.

-Las Maggi detectaron un patr n azul dijo Shigure - Es otro ngel? pregunto Fuyutsuki -No, es el mismo patr n azul de antes - C mo es posible no hab amos acabado con l?  
-Pues ha vuelto a aparecer se or y su imagen se mostrara ahora.

En medio del Geo Front en un agujero gigantesco una masa negra y blanca iba creciendo exponencialmente para despu s cubrirse con su Escudo A-T y liberar un grito Bestial.

- Pero qu es eso? pregunto Fuyutsuki -Seg n las Maggi es el ngel y parece que se est reconstituyendo se or.  
-Que preparen al Eva unidad 1 dijo Gendo - Quieres que mande llamar al nuevo piloto? pregunto Fuyutsuki -Ll malo y que se d prisa.  
- NO HACE FALTA YA ESTOY AQU ! grito una vos

Ambos miran hacia abajo para encontrarse con Shinji mir ndolos con una sonrisa y atr s de l a Misato Katsuragi siendo cargada por Takeru y Yamato.

- Que rapidez pens Ritsuko junto con los t cnicos que miraban asombrados la escena.  
-Debes subir al Eva dijo Gendo simplemente.  
- Ni un buena suerte (suspirando) bueno alla voy y que esta vez me dejen pelear a mi modo de acuerdo? dijo antes de preguntar d nde estaba el Eva y dirigirse corriendo hacia este.  
- Esta ves? Pregunto Misato Oye Ritsuko puede que esa historia que me conto Shinji sea cierta? 0o0 -Si te refieres a que se subi al Eva en medio de la pelea con el ngel pues si ya revisamos las c maras y lo corroboran dijo antes de mirar con quien iba acompa ada Misato - Qui nes son y que hacen aqu ? dijo apunt ndolos - Ellos? Me quedaron de pasada dijo sonriendo pero Ritsuko solo la mira seria mira son amigos de Shinji de acuerdo? Me ayudaron a volver a la base. - Y c mo? se robaron una ambulancia? pregunto Ritsuko sarc stica -Pues la verdad si - Qu dices?  
-Mira ten amos prisa s ? Y mi auto no estaba disponible as que recu rdame despu s que hay que devolverla. -Ritsuko solo sudo la gota gorda ante ese comentario y luego frunci el se o - No se supone que el que est n aqu es una violaci n de seguridad?  
-Eso ya lo s Ritsuko no hace falta que me lo digas pero dada las circunstancias no tuvimos m s opci n, yo no estaba para conducir y Shinji bueno no le pregunte pero todav a es un crio y estos dos se ofrecieron luego dirigi ndose a estos Chicos gracias por la ayuda pero ahora deben retirarse. dijo seria - HA? Oiga Capitana no hicimos todo este viaje para que nos pongan en la sala de espera y por lo que he o do ese chico es el piloto del Eva no es as ? Entonces quiero verlo en acci n dijo cruz ndose de brazos -Escucha esta es un rea restringida y aunque les agradezco la ayuda no est n autorizados para estar aqu por favor no me obliguen a llamar a seguridad -Yamato iba a protestar pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y entonces Takeru hablo Por favor Capit n Katsuragi yo tambi n deseo verlo acabar con el ngel si es as entonces nuestros camaradas no habr n muerto en vano. dijo mir ndola a los ojos.  
- Camaradas? Momento a ustedes 2 los conozco no estaban en la reuni n de estrategia de hace dos d as?- Misato entonces se fijo en sus uniformes de soldados y especialmente en Yamato - TU! dijo Furiosa -Hola Capit n, Teniente Yamato Nadeshiko por si se le ha olvidado dijo sonriendo -Coronel Takeru Takeushi y nos gustar a ver la batalla por favor.

Misato solo se los queda viendo, cuando los vio en el hospital no los reconoci y cuando estos se ofrecieron a llevarla lo acepto por reflejo.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

Las alarmas sonaron por todo el hospital lo que hiso que Yamato y Takeru se pusieran alerta y Shinji frunciera el se o, Misato sali de la habitaci n a tropezones sosteni ndose como pod a ya que ten a su pierna enyesada y cuando vio a Shinji frente a ella se dirigi a este.

- Shinji puede que otro ngel este atacando hay que darse prisa! dijo acerc ndose pero tropez y tuvo que ser sostenida por el soldado que acompa aba a Shinji Gracias.  
-Lo s hay que darnos prisa as que esta vez nos dirigiremos directo a la base iba a dirigirse a los otros para decirles que la invitaci n se pospon a pero Yamato lo interrumpi .  
-Espera exactamente en que trabajas en Nerv? pregunto sospechando la respuesta.  
-Eso es confidencial intervino Misato -Piloteo el Evangelion - SHINJI! Le reprendi Misato -Eso es un gran descubrimiento pero les recomiendo que salgamos de aqu lo antes posible Dijo Takeru que hab a estado oyendo todo para despu s abrir la cortina y revelar al angel Sachiel reconstituy ndose r pidamente seguido de una luz que destruyo parte del hospital.

Hubo un fuerte temblor que sacudi todo, Takeru y Yamato cayeron al suelo mientras que Misato tuvo que ser sujetada otra vez, esta vez por Shinji, cuando el temblor ceso todos abrieron los ojos y no les gusto lo que vieron.

-Me lleva murmuro Yamato -Dios Santo Dijo Takeru - Shinji tenemos que darnos prisa dijo Misato seria.  
- . Shinji no contesta solo la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Frente a estos no hab a nada, en efecto no hab a nada que pudiera llamarse algo m s que viento, porque el rayo del ngel hab a destruido todo desde la habitaci n donde estaba Misato hasta 100 metros a la redonda.

-Vamos Misato San -Si pero se tropieza al chocar con algo en el suelo - Qu ?, Oh Dios -No hay tiempo para llorar tenemos que llegar a la base Verdad? dijo Takeru Sosteniendo a Misato por un Brazo y Shinji la sosten a por el otro.  
-Yo conduzco s c mo hacer andar un veh culo sin las llaves- dijo Yamato mientras se adelantaba corriendo.

Todos salen dejando atr s lo nico que quedaba del guardia que acompa aba a Shinji, su brazo.

F-I-N-D-E-L-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

-Escuchen Chicos pese a todo no pueden quedarse, esta es una sala restringida para personal no indispensable.  
-Pero -D jalos quedarse dijo Shinji que hab a estado escuchando lo ltimo desde su cabina.  
- Shinji? Espera no puedes pedirme eso, adem s debes concentrarte en la batalla luego dirigi ndose a Maya Esta listo el Eva?  
-Sistemas operando al 60% de su capacidad, brazo izquierdo inutilizado pero en lo referente a lo dem s puede moverse y su sincronizaci n - Qu ocurre Maya? pregunto Ritsuko acerc ndose.  
-Su, su sincronizaci n es de un 100% Doctora es incre ble.  
- Qu significa esto? Ni siquiera Rei o Asuka tienen semejante sincronizaci n con su Eva -Misato deja que se queden tienen derecho.  
-Antes de que Misato contestara Gendo hablo Shinji deja de actuar como un ni o y obedece si no tendr s que asumir las consecuencias ahora c llate y haz lo que te dicen.  
- Ellos vieron a sus compa eros morir frente a ellos, y ahora no pueden hacer otra cosa que observar en silencio como el enemigo es destruido por alguien m s, pero ni siquiera eso pueden concederles?  
-Shinji dijo Misato mientras Yamato y Takeru solo observaban en silencio.  
- Si no obedeces lo pagaras! por toda respuesta Shinji solo se cruzo de brazos.  
-La sincronizaci n baja a 80%, 50% Ha nivel de sinronizacion en 0%.  
-Gendo golpeo el escritorio con su mano Que aumenten la presi n en la cabina del Eva ahora! grito Gendo -Pero se or suplico Maya -Se or eso es demasiado no cree? dijo Misato aunque en el fondo estaba un poco de acuerdo.  
-No voy a permitir que este mocoso engre do me desafi ACTIVENLO! grito ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Por miedo Maya lo activo de inmediato mientras Misato observaba como Shinji se retorc a.

-Mierda escucha bozu (NDA: que significa chico en japon s) no te preocupes por nosotros ya nos vamos de acuerdo? As que MIERDA DESACTIVEN ESA COSA! le grito a los t cnicos -No lo hagan dijo Gendo simplemente.  
- C mo puede hacerle algo as a su propio hijo? le inquiri Yamato que quiso hacer su aporte.  
-Esto no es asunto vuestro luego dirigi ndose a los t cnicos Activen el Sistema de Simulaci n.  
- Qu ? no puede hacer eso lo matara! Exclamo Misato

Takeru y Yamato se miraron horrorizados al o r eso, estaban dispuestos a intervenir as fuera por la fuerza pero la vos de Shinji los detuvo.

- NO TE PREOCUPES MISATO QUE LO INTENTE AVER SI PUEDE! grito Shinji desde su cabina, todos se voltearon a la pantalla donde se mostraba a Shinji con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.  
- C mo es posible? Se supone que la presi n del LCL deber a a verlo dormido de inmediato.  
- VIEJO! Yo soy lo nico que tienes para pelear con esa cosa ahora mismo y no pienso salirme de este asiento hasta que admitas mis condiciones, y si pretendes activar tu sistema de simulaci n pues no te servir , la ves anterior el Eva apenas pudo controlarse y por poco se destruyo a si mismo no quieres que esta cosa tan grande y cara se destruya verdad? Pues con mi nivel de sincronizaci n y mi voluntad puedo hacerlo, puedo acabar con este angel sin problemas pero solo si aceptas mis t rminos, adem s de que puedo detener el Eva cuando quiera si lo activas Qu me dices?

Todos los t cnicos hasta Misato y Ritsuko desde Takeru y Yamato hasta Fuyutsuki y Gendo estaban m s que sorprendidos, este chico se atrev a a desafiar al Supremo Comandante de Nerv mientras est siendo torturado por el LCL, no tuvieron tiempo para meditar ya que un potente rugido se sinti por todo el Geo Front seguido de un temblor que hizo sacudir la base, todos se voltearon a mirar la Pantalla donde se mostraba al ngel y un Escalofri sacudi sus columnas, el ngel termino de recuperarse, no solo recuperarse, hab a sufrido una s per transformaci n en algo nuevo, algo que hizo pensar a todos que la siguiente Batalla no iba a ser m s f cil que la anterior, una transformaci n en un monstruo, un monstruo que el Eva no iba a poder derrotar.

-Pero qu es eso murmuro Misato -Shigure que el Maggi haga un escaneo de esta transformaci n ahora. Dijo Ritsuko -Si se ora Shigure hizo lo que le dijo y recibi los datos para despu s abrir los ojos enormemente Es imposible hacer un escaneo de este Se ora, las Maggi no pueden responder esta inc gnita. - Qu dices?  
-T decides padre Qu eliges? inquiri Shinji - .. Gendo apretaba los pu os.  
- Por qu no lo dejas? inquiri Fuyutsuki que solo miraba la pantalla- de todos modos no sabemos los efectos del Sistema de simulaci n y ya ha demostrado ser un buen piloto cuando ni siquiera estaba el Eva configurado para que lo condujese.

Hubo un largo silencio en la sala seguido de otro temblor hasta que finalmente Gendo hablo.

-Acepto tus t rminos, ahora pelea.  
-Que lancen el Eva dijo Fuyutsuki.  
-Pero su sincronizaci n dijo Maya, pero se detuvo al ver sus par metros Ha sincronizaci n subiendo a 50, 80, 100 % - dijo Asombrada -Si no hay problemas con la sincronizaci n, que lo lancen !AHORA

El Eva unidad 1 es lanzado junto con Shinji que estaba conteniendo el aliento, cuando finalmente sale, mira hacia el frente y se fija en la nueva forma de su enemigo para despu s apretar los dientes.

-Escucha Shinji te guiaremos desde aqu as que no te preocupes te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.  
-Te lo agradezco Misaton-San en ese caso me gustar a pedir algo.  
- De qu se trata?

- Shinji?  
-Shinji ten a los ojos cerrados y la asistente Maya miro su tablero para despu s taparse la boca en p nico - PODRIAN QUITARME ESTA MALDITA PRECION EN MI CABESA? SIENTO QUE VOY A ESTALLAR justo despu s de decir eso vomito un poco de sangre.  
- SHINJI!  
- Qu ocurre Maya? pregunto Ritsuko -Todav a no hab amos quitado la presi n en la cabina y por lo tanto la presi n del LCL contin a lastim ndolo.  
- Pues entonces qu tala! se exaspero Misato y Maya obedeci .  
- Shinji estas bien? Shinji solo ten a la cabeza gacha pero levanto el pulgar hacia arriba.  
-Nunca me sent mejor y luego mira frente a l, el ngel no hab a movido un dedo todav a, pero pod a sentirlo, sus ojos estaban pegados a el, y ahora si pod a verlos porque no quito la mirada ni un instante desde que subi por la rampa, C mo sabia eso? No ten a idea, tal vez fuera el miedo que ahora lo invad a, extra o porque en un principio no lo sinti , pero ahora sab a que su objetivo cambio, Cu l era? Pues l, por alguna raz n ahora que miraba esos ojos, esas garras que ahora ten a por brazos y esos cuernos que tenia por todo su torso, pod a ver que esta vez no ser a como la ultima vez porque esta vez ese instinto asesino iba dirigido a el, el ngel se hab a convertido en algo mas y Shinji sab a que esta vez tenia las de perder.  
- Shinji qu esperas? Ataca inquiri Misato.  
-D jame que respire antes de eso quieres? respondi molesto - Pero que Chulito se cree Shinji escucha el ngel podr a atacar en cualquier momento no hay tiempo para descansar, pero si no puedes pelear entonces te sacaremos para poder activar la Capsula de Simulaci n.  
-No lo hagan puedo pelear - ? Puedes?  
-No te preocupes, solo dame un segundo para poder medir a mi oponente. -Shinji entiendo que est s asustado pero si no est s en condiciones de pelear debes decirlo ahora.  
-Estoy bien, ahora d jame pelear a mi modo.  
- Shinji debes atacarlo con lo que puedas, hay un edificio a tu izquierda con un arma dentro, trata de sacarla! dijo ya exasperada -Muy bien dijo molesto, encontr el edificio y saco una pistola gigante, lo apunto contra el ngel Aqu voy. - Shinji no mueras por favor -No morir .

El ngel estaba a la mira del Eva y un segundo despu s ya no lo estaba, otro segundo despu s el Eva ca a derribado con su arma y su brazo restante cortado por la mitad.

Nerv

- Pero qu ha pasado? exigi Misato -El ngel se movio a una velocidad que no pudo ser detectada por nuestros sensores Capit n, no sabemos c mo pero ataco antes de que el Eva unidad 1 pudiese reaccionar.  
-Shinji debes alejarte lo m s que puedas deprisa.  
-Da o en el casco en un 5% brazo izquierdo inservible - dijo Makoto.

Shinji se movi deprisa hacia atr s antes de el ngel le clavase una de sus lanzas de luz haciendo que esta se incrustase en el suelo pero al segundo siguiente la saco para despu s moverse r pidamente hacia adelante tratando de clavarle otra pero el Eva ya se hab a puesto de pie esquiv ndola para despu s darle una patada de rodilla en el abdomen pero el ngel ni se inmuta y agarra al Eva de la cabeza para lanzarlo muy lejos encima de si, justo cuando el Eva iba a caer sobre el ngel este ya lo esperaba dispuesto a clavarle otra de sus lanzas pero el Eva usa sus pies para recargarse en la lanza y usarla como pared para lanzarse en otra direcci n, cosa que se le hacia muy dif cil ya que el ngel era muy r pido y lo segu a en todo momento, Shinji solo pod a defenderse por reflejo.

-Maldita sea ese monstruo es muy r pido.  
- El ngel o Shinji?  
-Pues claro que hablo del ngel, aunque debo admitir que Shinji lo esta haciendo mejor que Rei y esos movimientos son incre bles, Mierda debo pensar en algo pronto, Shinji no aguantara mucho tiempo Misato solo pod a morderse las u as en ese momento.

Shinji se maldec a interiormente, esta transformaci n del ngel lo hacia extremadamente fuerte y r pido, le hacia tener el presentimiento de que solo estaba jugando con el y que pod a acabar con el en cualquier momento, y el que tenia a su favor?, dos brazos cortados, movimientos que solo utilizaba por puro reflejo y que en cualquier momento le iban a fallar adem s de que el efecto del LCL que le echaron le hacia sentir que la cabeza le iba a explotar Una situaci n de verdad jodida HE? - le dir a su maestro si estuviera aqu - Mierda Pese a que las cosas se pongan feas de esa manera, no debes perder la fe ya que si lo haces perder s tambi n tu determinaci n y fuerza si eso es mas alentador, algo que le dir a su maestra pero que tampoco le ayudar a a acabar con este monstruo.

El Eva se mov a corriendo tratando de esquivar las numerosas lanzas de luz que el ngel le estaba lanzando y que parec an no tener limites, una se clavo al final de una pared del Geo-Front y que por poco le decapita (NDA: aunque no lo crean en ese momento al Eva unidad 1 le salio una gota de sudor) Shinji no tenia mas opci n que correr en ese momento ya que no pod a hacerle nada, el ngel solo estaba parado jugando al tiro al blanco con el Eva, pero despu s se aburri y de un salto se puso al frente del Eva, Shinji tuvo que hacer el baile del Limbo para esquivar el rayo del ngel seguidamente le dio un cabezazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y el ngel se hizo ligeramente para atr s despu s le dio una patada lo mas fuerte que pudo lanz ndolo hacia atr s, el ngel reacciono enderez ndose para clavarle una garra pero el Eva salto y le dio una patada en el aire, el ngel intenta atacar de nuevo pero Shinji se agacha y lo golpea en el coraz n fuertemente para despu s hacer distancia y escuchar el grito de dolor que libero el ngel.

- ESO ES SHINJI DEBES ATACAR SU CORAZON ESE PARECE SER SU PUNTO DEBIL!  
- ..

Shinji intento lo que le dice pero el ngel lo recibe agarrando su pierna y le sujeta su abdomen con el otro brazo para despu s enterrarle tres lanzas de luz consecutivas, el dolor que le hizo sentir eso lo hizo caer al suelo, seguidamente el ngel lo sujeto por el cuello y empez a estrangular al Eva.  
NERV

-El piloto sufre estrangulamiento progresivo, sus signos vitales est n decayendo.  
-Da o en el cuello del Eva en 50% 55% y sigue subiendo.  
-Mierda no hay opci n, evacuen la capsula de escape hay que sacar a ese chico de ah .  
-No se puede no responde a la orden.  
-No puede ser, Shinji puedes o rme? Debes separarte del ngel deprisa si no morir s.  
-Takeru apretaba los pu os fuertemente MIERDA SHINJI NO TE RINDAS!  
-ESO ES NO IBAS A MOSTRARNOS COMO ACABABAS CON EL ANGEL? grito Yamato -Misato se voltea sorprendida pero se los deja pasar Vamos Shinji se que puedes, z fate de alg n modo.

Mientras en la cabina Shinji se sent a desfallecer, - Mierda soy un in til, tal vez deb dejar que se encargaran ellos A Shinji se le pasaron por su mente toda su vida y momentos en los que disfruto y lloro por peque eces.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

En un centro Comercial Shinji estaba sudando profusamente, estaba vestido con ropa a la moda que su hermano mayor le hab a escogido, le dio una serie de consejos sobre c mo tratar a una Chica en su cita y lo hab a puesto muy nervioso, estaba a punto de irse cuando una vos a su lado le dijo.

-En serio T o ni siquiera yo en mi primera cita estuve a punto de mearme de esa manera. - Qu ? Pero Qu haces aqu ?  
-Vine para impedir que salgas corriendo como un gallina y parece que supuse bien, si te vas ahora le har s algo muy cruel a ella y probablemente la aras llorar quieres eso?  
-No pero . no creo que deba interesarse en alguien como yo despu s de todo hay muchos otros que la quieren como novia y no creo que alguien como yo sea de su agrado.  
-El sujeto que acompa aba a Shinji se enfureci lo agarro por la solapa lo atrajo hacia s y le dijo directamente a los ojos Esc chame bien Shinji ese complejo tuyo de auto compasi n es molesto y triste, si no quieres estar con ella adelante, pero tienes que dec rselo directamente y no reh yas como un ni o asustado, ya est s muy grande, la vida te dar tristeza y alegr a, pero si reh yes de ella solo tendr s tristeza entiendes? Adem s recuerda que se lo debes, hacer una declaraci n y pedirte una cita es algo que requiere mucho valor aun para nosotros los hombres, imag nate para una chica que son mas t midas aunque ella parezca muy lanzada luego solt ndolo pero quien debe tomar la decisi n eres t no yo, yo solo me preocupo de guiarte como buen Senpai que soy, adem s si te vas ahora solo demostraras que no eres m s que un crio llor n.  
- - Shinji solo apretaba los pu os y manten a la cabeza gacha.

El individuo solo lo mira antes de voltearse y alejarse a paso lento.

- .Espera El individuo se detiene.  
- Qu pasa, quieres que provoque un incendio para que al menos tengas una excusa? dijo sin voltearse.  
-Yo No soy un cobarde.  
- HA? Perdona no te escuche volte ndose - dijiste algo?  
-Shinji lo mira a los ojos y le grita - NO SOY UN COBARDE Las personas del centro comercial se voltearon a mirarlo por un momento, pero despu s siguieron su camino como si nada.

-Caminando directamente hacia a l - As ? pues entonces demu stralo, Qu es lo que har s?  
-Ir con ella - Por qu ? Por qu te dije toda esa mierda de la conciencia el deber y el sentido de la responsabilidad? por eso?  
-No - Entonces?  
- ..Lo hare porque ella me gusta y porque quiero salir con ella.  
-El individuo solo lo mira seriamente, para despu s sonre r y darle una palmada en el hombro As se habla Shinji-Man, acabas de superarte a ti mismo felicidades.  
-Gracias dijo feliz -Muy bien aqu tienes mi obsequio de felicitaci n sacando algo de su bolsillo se lo pone en la mano a Shinji para despu s cerrarla con cuidado y mirarlo directamente a los ojos con mirada seria y decirle salo con sabidur a.  
- He? Qu es esto? Shinji se abre la mano solo para ver un peque o sobre de pl stico con un objeto circular adentro - Qu ? Pero esto es -Recuerda que debes usarlo en la tercera cita claro que si ella te dice que vayan a un hotel esta noche entonces es mas lanzada de lo que cre .  
- C mo crees que voy a usar algo as ?  
-Es f cil quieres que te ense e?  
- CLARO QUE NO! -Bueno creo que ya est llegando tu cita me voy, recuerda lo que te dije dijo alej ndose

F-I-N-D-E-L-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

- No soy un cobarde -Oigan no tienen armamento autom tico en esta base que lo ayude? exclamo Yamato - No soy un in til -Vamos bozu tu puedes demu stranos de que estas hecho.  
- No soy un perdedor - Shinji puedes o rme? No te rindas - No puedo morir en este lugar -Ya basta que activen la capsula de simulaci n dijo Gendo - No dejare que mi destino termine en este lugar

El ngel finalmente termino rompi ndole el cuello al Eva unidad 1

- Shinji susurro Misato - Oh dios pens Takeru - Mierda Bozu pens Yamato -No, no podemos activar la capsula de Simulaci n, el Eva no lo acepta dijo Maya quien solo desvi la Mirada al ver lo que paso con Shinji.  
- . Gendo no dijo nada

El ngel lanzo al Eva unidad 1 al piso, lo contemplo por un momento para despu s sacar sus lanzas de luz y clavar 2 en las piernas del Eva, el Eva no se movi ni un poco, despu s el ngel clavo otras dos en el torso del Eva unidad 1, casi esperando que reaccionara, pero el Eva no hizo nada.

- ESTADO DEL PILOTO! exclamo Misato -No hay signos vitales, sincronizaci n en 0% - Dijo como pudo Maya

Misato solo pudo callar y mirar la pantalla en estado de Shock mientras Takeru y Yamato solo pod an maldecirse a s mismos por no poder hacer mas, Gendo solo pod a mira la pantalla con su fr a mirada de siempre.

El ngel se quedo contemplando el Eva un momento m s para despu s alejarse lentamente.

-Que env en a Rei en la unidad 00 dijo Gendo - Qu ? pero se or ella est muy malherida -No tenemos otro piloto de respaldo y ella es nuestra ltima carta que la env en.  
-Si se or dijo Ritsuko quien se acerco a Maya para decirle que llamara a los que atend an a Rei.  
-Entiendo iba a hacer lo que le dec an pero unos mensajes en su tablero la hicieron desistir. Esperen, pero esto es imposible. - Qu ocurre Maya?  
-Es Shinji, seg n esto est vivo y su grado de sincronizaci n .  
- Est vivo? No es posible, pero Qu dices de su sincronizaci n?  
-Su sincronizaci n est llegando por el 300% y sigue subiendo.  
-No es posible.

El ngel se iba alejando pero se voltea por alguna raz n para ver al Eva unidad 1 retorcerse en el suelo.

- NO ME DEJARE VENCEEEEEEERRRRRRR!

El Eva unidad 1 se levanta ignorando por completo las barras de luz que el ngel le Clavo.

-Sincronizaci n subiendo a 350% -Es incre ble inquiri Ritsuko tembl ndole las cejas.

El Eva unidad 1 regenera su cuello para despu s voltearse hacia el ngel, el ngel lo ataca pero es lanzado hacia atr s por un escudo A-T.

-Es incre ble aprendi a utilizar el escudo A-T se alegro Misato -Acaba de cortar el Cable umbilical dijo Makoto - Qu ? C mo es posible?  
-Lo hizo el propio Shinji, su escudo A-T lo est rodeando por completo.

El ngel lo mira por un momento para despu s liberar un grito que se escucho en todo el Complejo, seguidamente alzo su brazo derecho para liberar tres lanzas de luz que sobresal an de sus tres gigantescos dedos, la mu eca del ngel empez a girar un poco lento al principio, pero despu s fue haci ndose m s r pido y m s r pido hasta que finalmente el ngel ten a una cierra con la cual empez a penetrar el Escudo A-T.

- TEN CUIDADO SHINJI! le grito Misato -Es in til todo enlace con la Capsula se ha perdido. dijo Makoto - Qu quieres decir?  
-El Eva unidad 1 a consumido toda su energ a en cuanto corto su cable umbilical no sabemos c mo, perdi su energ a de reserva pero tambi n a consumido la de las bater as peque as.  
- SHINJI!

El ngel iba atravesando cada vez m s el escudo A-T y cuando estaba a unos mil metros del Eva, este convirti las lanzas de luz que lo atravesaban en peque as luces que fueron desapareciendo despu s de a ver sido creadas, regenero todas sus heridas incluyendo los brazos para despu s formar un peque o escudo A-T en su mano, primero fue una bola que se convirti en 3 y despu s estas fueron lanzadas directamente contra el ngel atraves ndolo, pero eso no lo detuvo hasta que los orificios que le dejaron se expandieron mostrando que las esferas del escudo A-T se convirtieron en lanzas de Escudo A-T similares a las que usaba su rival.  
Seguidamente Shinji golpeo el coraz n del ngel para despu s darle una patada en el mismo lugar, el ngel se hizo para atr s alej ndose, a continuaci n este lanzo varios lanzas de luz pero el Eva manten a su escudo as que el ngel saco unas alas de murci lago de su espalda y empez a volar.

-Se est acumulando una gran cantidad de energ a proveniente del ngel.  
- SHINJI QUITATE DE HAY!

El ngel empez a crear una lanza de luz gigantesca con ambos brazos, pero esta era diferente, si se miraba m s de cerca, mostraba que de los brazos del ngel sal an varias lanzas de luz que entraban en esta.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

En una estaci n de Metro, un peque o de nombre Shinji Ikari se encontraba llorando solo ya que no hab a nadie cerca que lo consolase.

-Peque o Por qu lloras? le pregunto una persona que se arrodillo junto a l.  
-Mi, mi papa no vino a buscarme.  
-Ya veo, oye Por qu no lo esperamos juntos?  
- De verdad?  
-Si de verdad

Pasaron 2 horas sentados juntos, la persona que hablo con Shinji era una Chica de no m s de 20 a os, muy guapa la verdad, esta le hab a dado de comer una caja de almuerzo que hab a tra do con ella, jugaron varios juegos, hasta que finalmente llego la noche.

- .  
-(llorando)  
-Ya peque o no te preocupes, parece que tu padre no vendr por ti luego arrodill ndose frente a este - Quieres venir conmigo? Prometo cuidar bien de ti.  
- De verdad?  
-Si de verdad.

Ella se levantan ofreci ndole la mano a Shinji, la cual el coge, poco despu s ambos iban alej ndose de la estaci n a paso lento.

-Onee-Chan C mo debo llamarte?  
-Onee-Chan est bien, hasta que llegue el momento podr s llamarme por mi verdadero nombre luego sonri ndole hasta entonces estar s en tu hogar.

F-I-N-D-E-L-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

El ngel lanza su ataque el cual se acerca al Eva atravesando su escudo, pero el Eva lo detiene con sus dos manos no sin ser arrastrado hacia atr s, pero una vez que la ten a en sus manos, esta exploto liberando miles de peque as agujas de luz que se clavaron en todo el torso del Eva, las cuales empezaron a retorcerse como peque os gusanos y se metieron dentro del Eva atravesando su escudo.

-Contaminaci n en el Eva en un 20%  
-Shinji libera tu escudo A-T y qu tatelos -Misato solo por si acaso el ya no puede o rnos recuerdas? dijo Ritsuko con mirada aburrida -Mierda, Mierda, Mierda es que no puedo hacer nada en un momento as ?  
- Ahora sabe c mo nos sentimos se orita del culo hermoso .aunque la doctora tampoco est nada mal, me pregunto si esa chica del teclado ser virgen pens Yamato que se hab a desviado un poco de la pelea, para observar a las bellezas de NERV, claro que se detuvo despu s de sentir el porrazo que le hab a dado su amigo Takeru en la cabeza. -Nuestro amigo esta hay fuera dando todo lo que tiene por nosotros y t te pones a mirar faldas?  
- Ahora es nuestro amigo? Ese crio? Desde cu ndo?  
-Desde que este empez a pelear por nosotros le respondi con la mirada seria y Yamato asinti tambi n con mirada seria.

Shinji en ese momento se sent a como si miles de hormigas africanas entraran por todo su cuerpo, masticando y arrancando cada tejido de su ser, intento liberar su escudo A-T, pero este solo lo rodeaba y no lo ayudaba con lo que llevaba dentro, Mierda C mo salgo de una situaci n as ?, el ngel se dirig a en embestida contra el Eva unidad 1y Shinji apenas si pod a moverse por el dolor, - En situaciones as no siempre puedes ponerte a pensar Shinji, si no actuar seg n tus instintos .. Aunque hay veces en que tus instintos fallan jaj Que gran consejo maestro pens Shinji con iron a, el ngel se dirigi como un remolino de energ a contra el Eva unidad 1 y su cuerpo se convirti en una propia lanza de luz que se dirig a a M xima velocidad, Habr veces en las que tendr s que sacrificar tu propio cuerpo con tal de conseguir tu victoria .claro que eso tendr s que usarlo como ltimo recurso, ten cuidado cuando eso pase ESO ES!

-El Eva unidad 1 a empezado a acumular energ a dentro de s .  
- Qu significa? Maya -Imposible de analizar, las Maggi no tienen una respuesta.  
-Shinji no pensaras .

El Eva unidad 1 empez a acumular el poder de su escudo A-T dentro de s especialmente en la cabina ya que los gusanos de luz ya hab an llegado a esa parte y trataban forzosamente de atravesarla, Shinji se sent a a punto de perder la conciencia, pero sab a que deb a seguir, solo ten a una oportunidad y no pod a desperdiciarla.

El ngel se dirig a como un proyectil, atraves todas las capas que le interpuso el Eva y finalmente cuando ya faltaba una capa para Chocar contra el Eva, a una velocidad que efectu en menos de un segundo el Eva unidad 1 golpeo el suelo con su pu o y toda la energ a concentrada en la cabina se dirigi como una corriente el ctrica exterminando los gusanos de luz y destruyendo el interior del Eva y su armadura para despu s pasar a trav s del pu o directamente al suelo y formar un oct gono m s grande que el propio Eva, al mismo Tiempo el grito de Guerra de Shinji se escucho fuera del Eva.

- REFLUJO DE ALMA!

En medio segundo el Oct gono debajo del Eva libero miles de peque as agujas de luz, poco m s grandes que un hombre se dirigieron hacia arriba a una velocidad asombrosa que acabo por ingerir tanto al ngel como al Eva, justo cuando el ngel choco con el Eva al mismo tiempo que recib a el ataque, acabaron en una explosi n de luz que los ingiri a Ambos y se extendi por todo el Complejo de NERV y sus alrededores.

En Nerv la explosi n hizo que todo el complejo temblara como si un ni o remeciera una caja con hormigas adentro, algunas vigas terminaron por caer y algunos t cnicos cayeron en el lago donde se guardaban los Evas, mas en la sala de control Shigure, Makoto, Maya se sujetaban de sus controles mientras que Ritsuko no pudo evitar caer al suelo junto con Misato, solo que esta cay encima de Yamato, estrellando su culo en su cara y Takeru agarro a la doctora por los hombros para evitar que cayera, solo que el temblor fue muy fuerte y no pudo evitar caer junto con esta.

- Bueno creo que esto es mejor que morir en sus brazos Pens Yamato levantando la mano un poquito.  
- Hay Acaso estrelle mi culo con una roca? - Yamato te estoy mirando y todav a me sorprendo de cada oportunidad que aprovechas - Por dios es incre ble 0o0 pens Ritsuko Ese T o aun en esta situaci n esta tratando de meterle mano a Misato

Antes que Yamato intentara cualquier cosa, Misato ya se hab a puesto de pie para preguntar qu pasaba mientras Takeru ayudaba a la Doctora a levantarse y Yamato solo pod a poner una cara triste.

- Qu tenemos Hiuga? -Ahora mismo la imagen se aclara Capit n

En la pantalla principal el humo que rodeaba el Geo-Frente se fue disipando para mostrar al Eva unidad 1 ca do en el suelo y al ngel de pie frente a este falt ndole un brazo y con miles de agujeros como de aguja rode ndole.

-Imposible sigue vivo dijo Yamato - Por qu ? susurro Misato - - Takeru y Ritsuko solo pod an fruncir el se o

El ngel miraba fijamente al Eva antes de levantar su brazo restante formando una lanza de luz lentamente y despu s apuntarla directamente al cuello donde se ubicaba la cabina del Eva.

- HO, NO SHINJI LEVANTATE! grito Misato desesperada

El ngel apunto su lanza de luz, la alzo para hacer su golpe m s fuerte, cuando estaba a punto de embestirla, se detuvo, solt su lanza y empez a retorcerse y agitarse fren ticamente, liberando gritos de dolor.

- Qu es lo que ocurre Aoba? -Las Maggi dicen que el ngel podr a estar teniendo un ataque cerebral.  
-Podr a ser Efecto del Ataque de Shinji Dijo Ritsuko -Shinji por favor dime que sigues vivo.

El ngel dejo de retorcerse por un momento, para despu s simplemente pararse y a continuaci n se arrodillo y se acost encima del Eva.

-Ha mierda yo conozco esa posici n a caso se lo est ?... pero se detuvo al sentir otro porrazo que le dio su amigo Takeru en la cabeza.  
-No est s diciendo tonter as en un momento as Yamato le dijo furioso - Contaminaci n en el Eva! dijo Maya ignorando lo que pasaba a sus espaldas - De cu nto estamos hablando Maya? pregunto Ritsuko -Se extiende muy r pidamente 50% y sigue subiendo -Puesto que no se defiende con su escudo A-T la contaminaci n del ngel se extiende muy r pido.

En la pantalla se mostraba como este se derret a como una baba de C modo infiltr ndose muy r pidamente por cada orificio dejado por el Eva.

-Maldici n Shinji tienes que quit rtelo de encima.

En el interior de la cabina de pilotaje Shinji estaba inconsciente sin saber nada de lo que ocurr a afuera de su Eva.

En otro lugar y en otro Momento, Shinji despertaba en el suelo y cuando se levanto se vio rodeado de una oscuridad que no le permit a ver nada.

- D nde estoy?  
-Baya ya era hora de que te levantaras me estaba empezando a aburrir. dijo una vos molesta - Qu ? Shinji se voltea hacia atr s solo para mirar a una joven poco m s baja que l, de piel oscura con cabello cort y totalmente desnuda.  
- Pero qu ? Shinji empez a sangrar profusamente por la nariz.  
-T pico de un virgen, ser mejor que despiertes de una vez mira que Surgat terminara de comerse al Eva en unos pocos minutos.  
- Qu ? Surgat? Pero Qui n eres t ?  
-Mi nombre no importa, solo te prevengo para que te des prisa, si no quieres morir mejor te das prisa en despertar de este sue o y . terminar de acabar con el ngel.  
- El ngel? Pero d nde estoy? - Eres sordo o qu ? Te dije que si no despiertas r pido morir s y toda esa gente inocente que est contando contigo tambi n, ASI QUE ESPABILA! esto ltimo lo dijo gritando y haciendo que su cabeza creciera como un globo que se infla (NDA: jaj justo como los animes cuando la protagonista se enfada).  
-Espera estoy so ando? por respuesta la joven solo se golpea la cara en gesto de frustraci n.  
-Si es un sue o, Mierda tienes que despertar de prisa.  
- Entonces quien eres t ?  
-La chica solo levanta la cara y los brazos al cielo en se al de ruego como suplic ndole a alguien que hiciera que el Chico le haga caso Mira mi nombre es Sasha y estoy aqu para ayudarte Vale? Si no te despiertas deprisa el ngel devorara al Eva y tu morir s, junto con el resto de personas que cuentan contigo.  
-En ese momento Shinji se espabilo y puso una cara seria Es cierto, este sitio no parece la cabina del Eva, as que supongo que debo darme prisa. por toda respuesta la Chica solo asinti r pidamente con rostro feliz pero . C mo me despierto? la Chica cae al piso en respuesta a eso.  
-Yo te ayudo dijo suspirando y haciendo que su mano brillara y revelando parte de su pudor que estaba tapado por la oscuridad.  
-Shinji se tapo la nariz y desvi la mirada - puedo preguntarte por que estas desnuda?  
-No hay tiempo para respuestas largas, debes darte prisa estaba a punto de tocar a Shinji con su mano, pero unas manos gigantescas que aparecieron de la nada la agarraron y la alzaron por los aires y empezaron a tratar de aplastarla.  
-Pero . C mo es posible? dijo Shinji asombrado

Frente a Shinji se encontraba el Eva unidad 1 con la cara y con todo su cuerpo por completo deformado.

En NERV los t cnicos y Misato junto con Ritsuko trataban desesperadamente de arreglar el problema que se presentaba, pero no pod an hacer nada, el Eva no ten a energ a y el piloto no tenia manera de despertar.

-Mierda Ritsuko no hay ninguna manera de restablecer la posici n con el Eva?  
-Hemos intentado todo Misato, pero el enlace con el Eva se ha perdido.  
-Oye Takeru Qu crees que pasara si el Chico falla?  
-Lo mismo que pasar a si nosotros hubi ramos muerto durante alguna de nuestras misiones Yamato, el enemigo hubiera cumplido su cometido.  
- Y su cometido es? dijo enarcando una ceja.  
-Sea cual Sea no quiero averiguarlo.

Todos trataban desesperadamente de encontrar un modo de ayudar al Eva, hasta que por fin Gendo Ikari dio la palabra.

-Que activen el Lasik Terran - Qu , el Lasik Terran?, pero se or no se supone que todav a no se ha terminado de armar? dijo Misato -Tiene suficiente energ a como para disparar una vez, hay que usarlo, no es momento para dudar.  
-Pero se or Por qu no lo usamos en un principio antes de que llegara Shinji?  
-Porque ahora el ngel no utiliza su escudo A-T, Obedezca.  
-Misato lo mira por un momento, antes de asentir y volverse toda seria a los t cnicos Que activen el Lasik Terran.  
-Perd n pero, Qu es el Lasic Terran? pregunto Yamato -Un arma, un arma que todav a no hemos probado y que todav a no hab amos terminado de construir, si tenemos suerte podr acabar con el ngel antes de que absorba al Eva.  
-Ya veo pero ese bicho todav a est pegado al Eva, no hay riesgo de que?... pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Takeru en su hombro, quien solo meneo la cabeza hacia un lado, dici ndole con la mirada que mejor guardara silencio, este al voltearse hacia la Capit n ve que esta solo apretaba los pu os y manten a la cabeza Gacha.

Shinji miraba sorprendido al Eva el cual ten a el torso desnudo y solo la cabeza aun conservaba la armadura, pero lo m s horrible era que esta ten a la mand bula desencajada y mostraba una sonrisa de mani tico que le hizo temblar de miedo.

-Mierda Imb cil tienes que despertar y hacerlo r pido le grito Sasha quien estaba tratando desesperadamente que el Eva no la aplastase protegi ndose con un Escudo A-T.

Shinji no pudo evitar notar ese peque o detalle, pero decidi ignorarlo y dirigirse inmediatamente a ayudar a Sasha aunque no sab a que podr a hacer, pero unos cables el ctricos con forma de tent culos que salieron de la tierra lo agarraron e impidieron que pudiera moverse.

- Mierda su ltenme! -No seas imb cil, si quieres salvarnos a ambos tienes que despertar y evitar que Surgat se sigua apoderando de ti.  
-Pero no s como despertar.  
-Usa tu concentraci n mental y desea con todas tus fuerzas despertar CO O! Sasha no pudo seguir hablando ya que el Eva apret aun m s fuerte y esta tuvo que ponerse de rodillas ya que su escudo A-T tuvo que disminuir.  
-Es f cil decirlo, pero me es dif cil concentrarme con estos tent culos que no me sueltan.  
-Entonces debiste hacerme caso desde el principio y despertar, Joder acaso tus maestros no te ense aron a salir de una situaci n as ?  
-Me ense aron, pero tampoco pod a confiar en lo que me dijeras t una desconocida.  
-Mira solo trata de liberar tu escudo A-T y de ah piensa en algo.  
- Escudo A-T?  
-La maldita cosa que me est protegiendo ahora mismo mierda.  
-Yo no s hacer eso dijo desesperado - Tiene que ser broma la liberaste cuando luchaste contra el ngel Acaso no lo recuerdas?  
- Lo hice? Creo que fue inconsciente o algo.  
- Estamos jodidos Mierda piensa en algo Co o, no viniste hasta aqu para enfrentar tu destino? dijo refugi ndose aun mas dentro de su escudo A-T ya que este se hac a cada vez m s peque o.

Shinji se pregunto c mo sab a eso, pero decidi dejarlo para m s tarde, por ahora lo m s importante era salir de ah , seg n lo que hab a escuchado esto era un sue o, un sue o del cual el ngel quer a mantenerlo prisionero, sino no estar a haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo dentro.

- Solo hay una manera Espero que funcione

Shinji cerr los ojos y dejo de forcejear, para a continuaci n ponerse de piernas cruzadas como pudo y ponerse en posici n de Loto.

-No lo hagas dijo una vos.  
- Qu ? Shinji abri los ojos y se sorprendi , los tent culos que lo aprisionaban hab an desaparecido y ahora se encontraba sentado en una mesa con comida caliente y jugo servida frente a l, pero lo m s sorprendente de ah lo dejo sin aliento. No, no puede ser.

Sentada Frente a l y sonriendo se encontraba Yui Ikari su madre.

NERV

Los t cnicos terminaron los ajustes que ten an que hacer por computadora, ahora todo depend a del personal principal, los cuales vigilaban el Maggi y sus l deres la Capit n, la Doctora, el Vicecomandante y el Comandante Supremo de NERV.

-Todo listo para sacar el Lasik Terran.  
-Niveles de Energ a estables, seg n las Maggi solo podremos hacer un disparo antes de que explote.  
-Vaya solo un disparo espero que valga la pena dijo Misato -Tiene que hacerlo sino ya no podremos hacer nada respondi la Doctora

Mientras Takeru y Yamato se hab an apartado un poco para hablar a solas.

- C mo crees que este el chico Takeru? pregunto Yamato seriamente.  
-Demostr mucho valor al enfrentarse as al Comandante de NERV y mas al enfrentar a ese monstruo, pero ahora est n preparados para sacrificarlo y eso . Morir como todo un soldado.  
-Si, supongo que al final no podremos disfrutar de ese almuerzo gratis, mierda odio ver morir a un crio.  
-Yo tambi n, pero ese monstruo no ha demostrado rendirse en ning n momento, pero el Chico peleo con valor y por eso tendr mi respeto por siempre.  
-He visto muchas muertes pero no quiero ver esto.  
-Si te retiras ahora nadie te lo reprochara Yamato.  
- t que har s?  
-Me quedare a ver al Chico que dio su vida por nosotros hasta el final, al menos le debemos eso dijo para despu s caminar hacia la pantalla y observar al ngel.  
- ..- Yamato suspiro para despu s seguir a su amigo.  
-Se or estamos listos para sacar el arma dijo Misato seria -Que lo saquen dijo Simplemente.

En las afueras de la base, en el suelo un enorme agujero de unos 2 metros y medio de longitud se fue abriendo, para despu s un ascensor elevarse y mostrar un broche gigante resguardando una mira de l ser lista para disparar (NDA: Lo siento no encontr un mejor modo de describirlo, pero si quieren saber c mo lo imagino, pues es el centro de comando terran de starcraft 2 vale? Traten de imagin rselo con un arma gigante)

-El Lasik Terran est al 100% de energ a y listo para disparar dijo un t cnico.  
-El l ser apunta en el punto correcto esperamos ordenes se or dijo otro -Todo listo Se or dijo Misato mir ndolo directamente.  
- Abran fuego.

El Lasik Terran fue disparado enviando una enorme esfera de energ a que se dirig a directamente hacia el ngel y al Eva.

En otro lugar Shinji se hizo para atr s instintivamente y termino cay ndose hacia atr s d ndose un porrazo.

- Qu pasa Shin-Shan? te has lastimado? pregunto acerc ndose - No te acerques! dijo alej ndose -Shin-Shan esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre dijo enojada -Pe, pero tu estas muerta dijo sorprendido.  
- De qu est s hablando? dijo sorprendida -Pe, pero me hab an dicho que tu hab as muerto, sea mi padre Shinji no sab a que decir.  
- Tu padre te dijo eso? en serio voy a castigar a ese hombre en cuanto vuelva del trabajo.  
- . 0o0 -Venga Shin-Shan tienes que comerte tu desayuno para despu s ir a la escuela.  
- Escuela? 0o0 -Si la escuela, y no me vengas con eso de un dolor de estomago mira que tienes que pasar tus ex menes - dijo mir ndolo a los ojos directamente.  
- Qu ? Pero sin saber porque Shinji se levanta y se sienta en la mesa donde le dijo su madre y ve su comida, un t pico plato de arroz japon s con pescado para acompa arlo zopa de mizo y un vaso de jugo de naranja.  
-SIP dijo feliz Pru balo me esforc mucho -Si, se ve delicioso creo que puedo comerlo.  
-Eso es - dijo sonriendo

Shinji estaba a punto de comerse el Pescado feliz mientras Yui lo observaba, sin que este lo notara ella empez a mostrar unos dientes muy afilados y una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Esta delicioso 0o0 pero a los pocos segundos escupi toda la comida que pod a.  
- Qu pasa? le pregunto su Madre -Shinji tiro la comida sobre la mesa por los aires para despu s mirar severamente a Yui - QUIEN ERES?  
-No deber as hablarle as a tu madre dijo seria - T no eres mi madre Qui n eres?

Yui solo lo mira por un momento para despu s sonre r c nicamente, se puso de pie y cambio su forma a la de Misato Katsuragi, el entorno a su alrededor cambio y ambos estaban en un dormitorio, Shinji estaba acostado desnudo y Misato vest a una lencer a muy sexi y fue acerc ndose poco a poco a Shinji.

-Vamos Shinji no quieres quedarte aqu conmigo y disfrutar de los placeres que puedo darte? dijo desabroch ndose poco a poco el camis n que llevaba y empezando a revelar los dos regalos que le ofrec a a Shinji.  
-Ni hablar - dijo pate ndola lejos.

El escenario que los cubr a a ambos se disolvi y volvieron a estar rodeados de oscuridad en la cual solo ambos eran visibles.

-Bueno, bueno parece que el ni ito de Mama es m s fuerte de lo que parece, pero ya es tarde dijo levant ndose y mirarlo con una sonrisa.  
- Qu quieres decir?  
-En estos momentos estoy devorando tu Eva y por lo tanto tu alma por completo y aunque despiertes no hay nada que puedas hacer dijo para despu s re rse.  
- Qu ? Shinji se quedo en Shock.  
-No te preocupes, me asegurare de encerrarte en una de mis mejores celdas, por ah con mis gusanos devoradores de carne viva creo, bueno despu s decido, es tu fin y al final no pudiste hacer nada jajaja HAGGG .  
-Shinji solo la pateo de un salto para despu s ponerse en una posici n defensiva No dejare que me comas.  
-Cabron dijo levant ndose como si nada.

En menos de un segundo el clon de Misato se hab a transformado en una Misato deformada y se dirig a a clavarle las garras a Shinji quien por poco no lo cuenta ya que antes de que lo tocara esta lanzo un grito de dolor y desapareci como una niebla dejando solo unas pocas cenizas en el piso las cuales tambi n desaparecieron, ante un Shinji que estaba muy sorprendido ya que todav a no hab a hecho nada.

-Ser mejor que te des prisa bozu, los humanos ya lanzaron su ataque olvid ndose de ti.  
-Shinji se voltea solo para mirar a la misma Chica que le advirti sobre despertar, venia arrastr ndose y segu a desnuda, pero decidi ignorar ese detalle y dirigirse inmediatamente a ayudarla. - Est s bien? -S , estoy bien pero como ya dije debes darte prisa si no quieres morir.  
- Pero qu hay de ti?  
-Esta solo lo miro extra ada antes de decir No te preocupes, yo seguir existiendo aun cuando acabes con el ngel.  
-Pero - QUE TE DES PRISA! dijo antes de que brillara su mano y empujara a Shinji con todas sus fuerzas, y este despareciera en una luz.

NERV

-El disparo a dado en el blanco dijo un t cnico -El Lasik Terran acaba de destruirse por la sobrecarga se or dijo otro - Cu l es el estado del ngel? dijo Fuyutsuki -Aun sigue vivo Dijo Shigure -La contaminaci n sobre el Eva se ha detenido dijo Maya -El ngel est empezando a mostrar signos de Actividad.

La masa que estaba pegada al Eva, empez a retorcerse y se separo de este, para mostrar al ngel solo como una masa informe que se trataba de reconstruir adhiri ndose de nuevo a las extremidades que se le soltaron con el disparo.

-Intenta regenerarse dijo Ritsuko -Mierda nuestro armamento principal esta sobre el Geo Frent y aqu abajo ya usamos el Lassic Terran, es que esa cosa es Invencible? Tal vez deber amos liberar a Rei? -Momento hay Actividad en el Eva y . El piloto est vivo y su sincronizaci n est subiendo en 399% Por Dios - dijo Maya tap ndose la boca

Todos en el Centro de Mando observaron como el Eva unidad 1 se levanto, agarro al ngel con sus 2 manos y le empezaron a salir alas por la espalda.

- Pero qu es eso? dijo Misato asombrada - Por dios esas son pens Ritsuko - Las alas de Dios pens Fuyutsuki asombrado -

El Eva unidad 1 se elevo con las alas que tenia y sosteniendo al ngel se dirigi por el agujero que hab a hecho este y se dirigi fuera de Tokio 3.

- Adonde va Hyuga? pregunto Misato -Se dirige por el Oc ano, hacia el Norte, escapara de nuestro Radar Terrestre en unos 3 minutos.  
-Que activen el Sat lite de NERV, no podemos perderlos de vista.

Se activo una segunda pantalla donde se mostraba desde el cielo como el Eva se detiene para despu s sostener el ngel con una mano, ya que este se hab a encogido hasta el punto de que solo cab a como una manzana en la palma de su mano.

-Vamos Shinji acaba con l es tu oportunidad - T puedes muchacho Takeru - Cuando salgas de esta te invitare unas pibas de las cuales no escatimare en gastos .

Mientras en la cabina, Shinji solo miraba la bola que sosten a y empezaba a retorcerse, para despu s lanzarla hacia el agua bajo este y extender su mano en su direcci n.

-Escudo A-T al M ximo.

En unos pocos instantes un escudo A-T que ven a de la mano de Shinji se levanto sobre el oc ano abri ndolo hasta una profundidad en que pod a alcanzar al ngel y sostenerlo, para inmediatamente despu s usar su segunda mano y disparar una lanza de Escudo A-T, el efecto siguiente fue una explosi n que se alzo por como una cruz blanca abriendo mas el oc ano hasta el punto en que ya no era visible ni el ngel ni el Eva.

NDA: BUENO ESTE ES EL TERCER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE, SHINJI A DEMOSTRADO SER UN PILOTO MAS QUE INCREIBLE A PESAR DE SER SU PRIMERA VES EN CONDUCIR UN EVA EL SOLITO, DISCULPENME SI PUSE DEMASIADO SARCASMO, SE QUE NO ES COMO UNA NOVELA VISUAL DE VERDAD, YA SABEN ESAS QUE ESCRIBEN LOS JAPONESES Y SE HACEN ANIME, PERO SOLO ASI PUEDO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, YA QUE SI LE AGREGARA DEMASIADO DRAMA Y AVENTURA, SERIA UN FIC ABURRIDO PARA MI Y ESO NO ME GUSTA SORRY, EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO, PARECE QUE SHINJI A MUERTO, .. PERO COMO SE HA MUERTO MAS TRES VECES EN ESTE CAPITULO, CREO QUE ESO DE LA TERCERA ES LA VENCIDA NO CUENTA CIERTO? . BUENO EN SERIO A LO MEJOR EN LA BASE SE APARECE SUPERMAN CON SHINJI EN BRAZOS Y LES DICE, NO SE PREOCUPEN YO ACABARE CON EL RESTO DE LOS ANGELES Y YA NO TENDRAN QUE USAR NI OS PARA PILOTEAR LOS EVA, ESO SERIA ABURRIDO NO CREEN?... AUNQUE TALVES SI AGREGARAMOS A BATMAN . (EL ESCRITOR PIENSA DETENIDAMENTE CON LA MANO EN EL MENTON) NO, NO, NO, NO, NO (SE SACUDE LA CABESA) ESO SERIA DEMASIADO FANTASTICO NO CREEN?... AUNQUE TAL VEZ (EL ESCRITOR VUELVE A PONERSE LA MANO EN EL MENTON Y SU MADRE LE PEGA UN SOLO PORRAZO EN LA CABESA DICIENDOLE QUE SE CONSIGA UNA VIDA Y QUE DEJE DE MOLESTAR A SUS ADMIRADORES CON SU TAL VEZ) (NDA: ME HA DADO UN SEGUNDO PORRAZO DESPUES DE LEER ESTO Y TENGO ADMIRADORES?) COMO SEA ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE NO SE ATREVAN A COMPARARME CON Eduardo Castro escritor de Los Fundamentos del Poder, un fic de Dragoon Ball y Saint Seiya del cual soy muy admirador y fue su primer fic, (NDA: S bete Mundos Nuevos, si est s leyendo esto) GRACIAS POR LEERME COMPLETO DE VERDAD GRACIAS.  



End file.
